A New Home II: A Queen's Revenge
by APoeticHeart1215
Summary: It has been a year since Toby has arrived in his new home of Equestria. He has a wonderful and caring family, great friends, and a good life. However, Toby is about to experience the dark side of Equestria, and he will come face to face with an enemy of the ones he calls family that they thought they got rid of. He is about to come face to face with the dark Queen Chrysalis
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

As morning arrived in the land of Equestria, within the dreaded Badlands, Queen Chrysalis was devising a plan to extract her revenge on Princess Celestia and her faithful subjects. She paced back and forth inside her cave as she had an audience of her changeling army, and the Diamond Dogs.

Her fangs were dripping with saliva as she thought about the image of the young child who won the heart of the ponies of Ponyville, especially the heart of Princess Celestia. "Mm… I can just taste all of that pure and true love that flows through the heart of that tasty little morsel," she stopped pacing and turned her attention to the Diamond Dogs who had their heads bowed ready to hear of her plans.

She stomped her hoof hard against the ground glaring at them "now listen you mutts, I have witnessed this child that you spoke of through the mind of one of my own. My hunger has grown from the sight of him, and I believe he does possess enough love that will give me and my army enough strength to finally end the reign of Celestia," she let out a sinister cackle.

Rover spoke up for the other two "neh… my queen, we are at your mercy and shall perform whatever dastardly deed you give us," he kept his head bowed. Fido and Spot nodded their heads in agreement.

Chrysalis smirked evilly, but looked at the three curiously "you mongrels seem obedient enough, but I want to know if I let you three assist me with my plans, what do you seek in return?' She loomed over them staring ice cold daggers at them.

Fido and Spot was unable to speak due their uncontrollable trembling under the changeling queen's glare. Rover sighed in annoyance at the two as he looked up at her "neh… w-well, my queen, being Diamond Dogs, we know that there are many gems and diamonds that exist within the underground caves of the Badlands."

Chrysalis looked down at the lead dog "hmm… so if I allow you assist me with my plan, then all you ask for in return is to use this land, our home as your own personal diamond mine?"

Rover nodded nervously as he started to shake a little himself "y-yes my queen, and I promise me and my fellow Diamond Dogs will never bother you or your children," he looked up with a hopeful yet fearful look.

She raised a fore hoof and tapped at her chin in a thinking manner "hmm… that sounds like a fair trade for your loyal services to me. You mutts have a deal, but first we must succeed at the first part of my plan, then you can have all the gems your mangy hearts desires," she let out a cackle.

The three dogs nodded as Rover spoke up "thank you my queen, we promise we shall not fail you," he bowed his head.

She smirked down at them "that is what I like to hear, and you better see that you do not fail me," she sighed contently as she turned to a changeling drone that was hovering beside her. She reached up to stroke at its head "my child, I must ask you to look after your fellow drones, because Mommy has to go retrieve us some food," she gave the drone a sinister yet warm smile as it nodded in agreement.

She turned her attention back to the Diamond Dogs "I shall accompany you three so we can capture this young one and bring him back to feed myself and my children," she grinned evilly.

The three nodded and said in unison "yes your highness," they bowed their heads and shook nervously.

"Good dogs," she sighed softly as she trotted past them outside of her cave. She took a deep breath of the morning air and the grin on her face grew wider "mm… today will be the beginning of the end of Celestia's reign as the Princess of Equestria, and the beginning of the rule of the Changeling Queen," she let out an evil cackle. She hovered into the air as her army hovered outside and stopped before her.

The Diamond Dogs came walking out last looking up at the intimidating sight.

Chrysalis smiled at her army "my children, soon we shall rule all of Equestria, and get our revenge on those who done us wrong!" She spoke with power and pride "and it will all come true, because of the small child that these three speak of. For now my children, you all must stay here until you are able to feast on this young one's pure love," they all nodded with evil grins on their faces.

She looked down at the three "alright you mutts, let's go. We have a kingdom to overrun," she let out a cackle of pure evil and joy. She thought to herself "Princess Celestia, I vow to get my vengeance once and for all," she flew above the Diamond Dogs as they began their trek toward Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Princess Celestia stood outside on the balcony of Canterlot Castle as she gazed over the land with her sun cascading a shower of warmth over Equestria. She sighed deeply as a warm smile formed across her face and she took a breath of the morning air. Princess Luna came trotting out onto the balcony to join her sister.

"Good morning Tia, how are you feeling?" She asked as she gave her a soft smile and looked out across the land.

Celestia let out a soft sigh "I am feeling good sister," she gave Luna a warm smile. "You know Luna; it has been a whole year now since we have welcomed our little nephew Toby into our home and I believe today is his birthday," she let out a soft giggle.

Luna nodded in agreement letting out a soft giggle of her own "I believe you are right Tia. I think we should make today a special do the precious one and attend his birthday party," she gave a warm smile to Celestia. "What do you say Tia, shall we depart from Canterlot to Ponyville?"

The sun princess nodded "Yes we shall sister. Let us make this a birthday that the precious little one shall remember forever," she smiled warmly as the two turned to trot back inside the castle. While they were inside the castle preparing to go attend their nephew's birthday, the princesses were unaware the danger that was rapidly approaching Ponyville.

Queen Chrysalis and the Diamond Dogs were treading through Rambling Rock Ridge, the home of the three and their guards. While trotting along the rocky ground Chrysalis turned to them with a glare of annoyance and let out a disgruntled sigh. She shook her head at them disapprovingly as she turned back to the path up ahead.

They finally reached the edge of the ridge as they entered the dreaded Everfree Forest. As soon as they stepped their paws onto the land the Diamond Dogs immediately started to tremble nervously. Chrysalis could hear their teeth chattering as she turned to look at them and let out an annoyed sigh "What in Equestria is wrong with you mutts?"

"Neh… w-well your highness, t-this is the forbidden Everfree Forest," Rover spoke nervously. "This is the place where all ponies dare not trot, because it is filled with dangerous creatures," he swallowed deeply. Spot and Fido nodded in agreement as they trembled closely behind Rover.

Chrysalis grunted "Oh, please what kind of creatures could possible scare three oversized flea ridden mutts like…," she was cut off as she could hear the sound of snarling behind her. She slowly turned around to come face to face with a timber wolf glaring angrily at her with its glowing green eyes. She looked at it in the eyes and shrugged "Oh, this kind of creature. Hmm… is that what you three are scared of?" She turned her head back to the three dogs.

They nodded nervously as she let out of a huff and cackle of amusement "How can you be scared of this pathetic pile of firewood?" She turned back to the timber wolf "Time to say goodbye you poor excuse for a wolf," she closed her eyes and concentrated her magic, lighting up her horn.

Rover and the other two looked at her curiously as she shot a beam of green light that enveloped the timber wolf in its aura. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the timber wolf was scattered all around the forest floor in broken twigs, branches, and leaves. The three blinked their eyes in shock to see such a fierce creature effortlessly defeated by the changeling queen.

Her horn dimmed as she gave a sly grin "Mm… that felt wonderful to use my powers once again, but I got to be careful to not use all my energy," she thought to herself as she turned to the Diamond Dogs. "Are you three done cowering? If so, let us continue on to Ponyville," they nodded as she turned and trotted forward with them following in tow.

Venturing deeper into the forest, it felt like the day was getting darker even though it was still morning. Fido and Spot kept close to each other as Rover walked ahead of them keeping up with Chrysalis. She would turn to look back at the three ever so often displeased with their cowardice. As they treaded further along the ground, out of nowhere jumped a manticore that let out a ferocious, ear-splitting roar.

The Diamond Dogs all yelped and jumped into some bushes to hide from the beast while Chrysalis just stood there with an icy stare fixed on the creature. She let out a sigh "Well, you do look more vicious than the last fellow we ran into," she kept her glare fixed on the manticore. As she stared at the creature her eyes started to glow an eerie green and the manticore started to let out a deep whimpering growl and lowered its stance. Its eyes were the same eerie green as hers.

Chrysalis grinned evilly "That's a good boy. Now leave," the manticore let out a low whimper and turned to walk away. Chrysalis let out a cackle and turned to the shaking bushes "Guh… alright you three scared puppies, you can come out now," she shook her head disapprovingly. The three came out swallowing deeply.

"Neh… how did you do that my queen?" Rover asked looking up at her curiously.

She let out a soft chuckle "Oh, my dear mutt, I can do much with my ability as a changeling, and that includes controlling the mind of the simplest of creatures." She smiled slyly as she turned to continue forward as the three followed.

As they got closer to the entrance of the Everfree, they could hear voices in the distance. Chrysalis stopped abruptly from trotting and raised a foreleg up at the dogs "Hide now," she whispered. The three obeyed as they ducked behind another group of bushes as Chrysalis hid behind a tree.

"Ah can't wait to give our little buddy his present yall," the voice of Applebloom could be heard as her and the other two CMC came trotting onto the bridge near Fluttershy's cottage.

"I can't wait for him to see the new outfit me and Rarity worked on together," Sweetie Belle beamed excitedly.

"That sounds cool girls, but I know he is just going to think my present is awesome," Scootaloo threw her foreleg in the air. She looked at the other two curiously "do you two think Pinkie will be able to watch after our presents while we go get Toby? I mean she might get a little bit excited herself and try to open them."

The two chuckled as Applebloom patted Scootaloo on the back "Oh, Scoots, Ah am sure that Pinkie will take extra care of our presents for Toby, so don't worry," she gave Scootaloo a soft smile while Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

When they got over the bridge the girls felt something surround them "Hey yall, what's going on?' Applebloom asked in surprise as she felt herself being levitated along with the others.

"Put us down whoever has us," Scootaloo struggled in the magical grasp but to no avail.

"Yeah, put us down you meanie whoever is there," Sweetie whined.

Suddenly the three fillies were dropped at the entrance of the Everfree and out from behind a tree trotted Chrysalis. An evil grin crept across her face as she looked down at the three fillies starting to get up and shaking their head "Well, well, well, hello there little ones."

Scootaloo looked up at the towering changeling queen and hovered up in the air eye level to her and put out her forelegs in a fighting stance. "Who are you lady? Tell us or your face will connect with my hooves," she licked her lips preparing to fight.

"Scootaloo, get down here, there is no telling what this meanie pony will do," Sweetie Belle begged the pegasus filly as Scootaloo obliged and lowered to the ground.

Applebloom tilted her head as she looked up at Chrysalis and gasped "Wait, ya are that pony who tried to ruin Prince Shining Armor's and Princess Cadence's wedding, aren't ya?"

Chrysalis let out a sinister chuckle and bowed her head "Well, you aren't stupid little fillies that is for sure. To answer your question little one, yes I am the one and only Queen of the Changeling Army, Queen Chrysalis," she stepped toward the three.

"Oh, boy, aren't you in trouble when Princess Celestia sees you in Ponyville," Scootaloo said as she turned to trot away "C'mon girls lets…. Gah," she gasped as her and the other two was immediately held in Chrysalis' magic again.

"Not so fast little ones," she grinned mischievously down at the three. She let out a deep sigh "Now I heard you three were going to take the small child that I have come for to a little party," her grin grew wider.

"How did ya… gah," Applebloom tried to speak but Chrysalis squeezed at her and the other two with her magic.

"Hush you little runt," she closed her eyes and calmed herself. She opened them and glared down at the three fillies with her eyes glowing the same eerie green as when she looked into the eyes of the manticore. "Now you three are going to do what I say. Do you understand me?"

The CMC's eyes looked up at her with their eyes glazed over with the same green hue, and bowed their heads to her "Yes your highness," they spoke in unison.

Chrysalis cackled and nodded "That's better. Now you three will go collect this child to take him to his little celebration," she trotted back and forth. "Afterward, you will bring him to the Everfree, do you understand?"

The three fillies bowed their head and replied altogether "Yes your highness."

She let out a cackle "Good. Now go," she pointed a foreleg to motion the CMC to leave. They nodded and turned to trot away. She licked her lips as she thought to herself "Mm… this is going perfectly," she let out a low sinister chuckle.

The Diamond Dogs carefully came out from behind the bushes they were hiding behind as Rover spoke up "Neh… your highness, why did you let those three little ponies go?"

Chrysalis turned her attention to the three and sighed heavily "It is simple you mindless fleabag. Why do I have to get my own hooves dirty when I have others to do my bidding?" She chuckled and looked down at the three "When they arrive here with the tasty little child, you three will snatch him up, and we shall return to my home so I can give my children a feast they have hungered for so long."

The three nodded and bowed their head "Yes our queen," they said in unison.

Chrysalis smiled meticulously as she turned her gaze toward Ponyville and thought to herself "Soon Princess Celestia, your precious Equestria will be mine, all mine," she let out a cackle as her and the three dogs crept back into the forest to stay hidden until the time comes to snatch her prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After being dismissed by Queen Chrysalis, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle trotted away from the Everfree Forest and headed toward the home of Fluttershy and Toby. Their eyes returned to their orginal colored hues, but they were still under the control of Chrysalis' magic. They approached the cottage and Applebloom knocked on the door as a sly grin crept across her and the other two fillies' faces.

The door opened to reveal the timid yellow pegasus who gave the three a warm smile "Well, good morning girls," she greeted them.

"Good morning Fluttershy," they replied in unison.

Sweetie Belle asked "Where is that cutie of a little brother of ours so we can take him outside for a little bit?" They let out a light snicker.

Fluttershy looked at them a little bit curiously at their snicker, but thought it was for the surprise party for Toby. She gave them a warm smile "He is just eating some breakfast girls. Please, come in," she stepped aside to let them come in.

Toby was eating a plate of scrambled eggs with toast and a glass of orange juice as he looked up to see his big sisters. He smiled brightly "Hi my big sisters," he said happily as he waved a hand at them, and went back to eating at his food.

The three grinned at the small child as they trotted over to him with Sweetie Belle and Appleboom laying down beside him on each side and Scootaloo sitting on her haunches behind him. "Hello little brother," they said in a whispered and mischievous tone. Toby swallowed shyly at their tone, but thought they were just being playful and let out a giggle.

Fluttershy trotted over and sat down on the rug across from the floor giving them all a warm smile. She looked at her son "Toby sweetie how would you like to go outside and play with your sisters today?" She gave a small blushing smile.

He finished the last bite of his breakfast and swallowed it before speaking "I would like that Momma," he smiled happily at her and at the three fillies. He carefully stood up to gather his plate and glass "I will put my dishes in the sink Momma, and go get dressed," he smiled warmly as he walked into the kitchen. He came back out of the kitchen and went upstairs to get dressed for the day.

Fluttershy smiled warmly at her son as he went upstairs, then turned to the CMC "So girls, do have you got your presents ready to give to Toby… um… if it is okay for me to ask?"

"Ya bet Fluttershy," Applebloom nodded with a big smile. "We have them at the Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie Pie supposed to keep watch over them," the three fillies let out a chuckle.

Fluttershy let out a small giggle as well "Well… um… that is good. I will take my present with me when I go to Sugarcube Corner. I just hope my precious little one will like it," she let out a soft sigh as Toby came walking back downstairs wearing his all royal blue outfit with red jacket.

He went over to hug his mom around the neck, and laid his head on her chest sighing softly. He looked up at her with a warm smile "I will be careful Momma, and I will be back soon. I love you."

She smiled warmly down at him and wrapped a foreleg around his back giving him a kiss on his forehead "Momma loves you too sweetheart. You just have fun and I will see you soon," she patted his back and they broke their hug.

Applebloom and the girls were giving a smirk at the two as she trotted up to lift the small child up onto her back "Well little buddy, let's go have some fun," she let out a chuckle along with the other two. They waved their fore hooves at Fluttershy as they trotted out of the cottage.

Fluttershy carefully followed and waved a fore hoof of her own as she watched them trot along the path. She trotted back into the cottage and trotted upstairs to her bedroom. She trotted over to her dresser and pulled out a drawer. Inside there was a small red box as Fluttershy reached in to take it out and carefully removed the top. Inside the box was a butterfly shaped pendant with a matching silver chain. She opened the locket to reveal a picture of her and Toby together on the right side of the locket, and on the left said was the inscription "My Precious Little One".

Tears began stinging her eyes as she slowly closed the locket and gently placed it back in the box. She held the box close to chest as she let a single tear fall from her eye "Happy Birthday Toby. Happy Birthday my son," she softly whispered to herself as she took a deep breath and held the box close to her as she hovered downstairs.

As she hovered down into the den Angel hopped up to her and she smiled warmly down at her pet rabbit "Angel sweetheart, Momma is going to go get ready for Toby's surprise party, okay?" The bunny nodded as Fluttershy reached down to give a kiss on top of his head "That is Momma's good boy. Now you are in charge while I'm gone," she smiled at her and he saluted her with a paw. She let out a soft giggle as she turned to exit the cottage and trotted toward Sugarcube Corner.

Chrysalis who watched secretly from within the shadows of the forest had a sinister smile on her face "He is indeed a small one, but I can sense his love is vastly strong," she thought to herself. The Diamond Dogs were standing behind her as she spoke "Soon you mutts, the child will be coming and you three better be ready," she sighed heavily.

They responded in unison "Yes your highness," they bowed their heads respectfully.

Chrysalis shook her head annoyed at the three as she looked intently at Ponvyille as her sinister grin grew wide.

As they approached Sugarcube Corner, Applebloom turned her head to the child on her back "Hey little buddy, how about ya close your eyes for a bit?" He nodded and closed his eyes as he hugged around her neck. The three gave each other a sly grin at each other as they slowly trotted into the bakery.

It was dark and silent as the four entered Sugarcube Corner. Applebloom rubbed at Toby's hands around her neck, "Ah'right little brother, open your eyes," her and the other two let out a giggle. Toby nodded and opened his eyes.

Pinkie Pie who was standing near the light switch flipped it and all of the lights came on to reveal the child's family and friends in attendance as they all hollered "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBY!"

Toby looked all around as he saw streamers and balloons everywhere, and saw that every pony was standing before him with warm smiles on their faces. He looked in awe at the centerpiece which was a three layered cake with chocolate frosting on one half and strawberry pink frosting on the other half. In the middle layer written in strawberry pink frosting was the word "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBY!"

He felt tears start to sting his eyes as Applebloom let him climb off her back. He looked back up at his sisters, and turned back to every pony as he tried to hold back his tears "Thank you everyone, I love you," he said proudly as the group trotted over to him including the CMC gave him a big warm group hug. The princesses trotted over to the group and placed their horns in the center.  
"We love you Toby," they all said altogether as they gently broke the hug leaving Toby held in the crook of his mom's foreleg.

He looked up at her with a little giggle and sighed happily "I thought you were going to stay at home Momma," he hug her warmly around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

She smiled warmly at him and nuzzled at his cheek "Well, Momma wanted to be a part of your surprise party sweetheart, and… um… I wanted to be an extra surprise," she let out a light giggle and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She patted at his back "C'mon sweetie, let's see what your aunties got you for your birthday, then we can eat some cake," she gave me a smile as the others trotted over one by one.

Rarity was the first one to give her present as Sweetie Belle trotted up next to her. She smiled warmly down at her little nephew and levitated a wrapped package that Pinkie Pie brought out and set out on the display counter. "Toby darling, your first gift is from Sweetie Belle and me. She wanted to help lend a hoof in making it for you," she levitated the golden wrapped present with blue bow over to the child.

He smiled up at the two unicorns and very carefully unwrapped his present. After he finished unwrapping it, he looked to see it was an all-black outfit with a white t-shirt top, black wool pants, matching black wool jacket, and black sneakers with white shoelaces. He smiled widely as he looked on the back of the jacket was a gem encrusted piano.

He looked up at them as Rarity gently levitated the outfit out of his hands, and he reached up to wrap his arms around her neck first. "Thank you Auntie Rarity, I love it," he sighed softly as he laid his head against her chest fur.

She smiled warmly down at him and wrapped a foreleg around his back "You are very welcome precious," she reached down and kissed the top of his head as he looked up at her happily. "Although you aren't a pony Toby does not mean that you shouldn't have a cutie mark. That was Sweetie Belle's idea to add the piano to your jacket," she gave a blushing smile.

Toby gently let go of his hug around Rarity's neck and looked up at Sweetie Belle, "Thank you my big sister," she smiled warmly and hugged her around her neck laying his head on her shoulder.

Sweetie smiled warmly and rubbed at his back with a foreleg "You are welcome my little brother. Happy Birthday cutie," she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as they broke the hug.

Pinkie Pie happily bounced up next holding a turquoise hued rock in her fore hoof. She leaned down to playfully nuzzle at the child's nose "Happy Birthday my little wittle cutie wutie of a nephew," she gave him a beaming smile causing him to giggle happily. "For your present from me, I decided to give you a rock that I have kept from the rock farm I worked on with my family before I moved here to Ponyville."

Toby looked up curiously "A rock farm Auntie Pinkie?"

She nodded vigorously "Yep, it wasn't fun working on the rock farm, but that is where I discovered my cutie mark, and where I experienced my first party," she giggled happily at the memory. "Anyways, my father told me that I could bring anything from the farm with me to Ponyville so I would never forget where I came from. So I chose this one," she held up the rock and turned it in a circle for him to look at.

Toby smiled in wonder "It is very pretty Auntie Pinkie."

She nodded "Yes it is, but it isn't any ordinary rock cutie wutie Toby," she giggled. She rubbed at the top of his head ruffling his hair a bit "You see my little wittle nephew, this rock can help store your most precious of memories so you never lose them," she gave him a warm smile and reached her fore hoof holding the rock toward him.

He carefully took the rock into both of his hands cupping it. He looked at it in wonder and covered it gently as he looked up at Pinkie, "Thank you Auntie Pie. I promise I will take real good care of it and never lose it," he gave her a big smiled.

She scooped him help in her forelegs into a big warm hug as she rubbed at his back "Aw… I know you will silly willy," she pulled him back and nuzzled at his cheek. She carefully set him down and bounced off to start cutting at the cake.

The Apple Family trotted up next with Applejack presenting the first present of theirs. She reached up with a fore hoof and rubbed at his head "Happy Birthday sugarcube. For one of our presents, we all pitched in baking with Granny Smith," she turned to Big Mac who had a nice sized pie held in his fore hoof to show it to the child.

"Eeyup," he nodded. "Ya see big guy, all the love of the Apples went into this special pie just for ya. Ah hope ya enjoy it Toby," he reached out his fore hoof to the child.

Toby smiled happily and carefully took the pie in both hands "Thank you Papa Big Mac, Auntie Applejack, Granny Smith, and big sister Applebloom. I love apple pie, and I know I will love this one," he smiled at the four happily as he carefully walked over to place the pie next to his other presents.

Applebloom trotted over behind the display case to get her present for Toby. She came back carrying a box on her back and trotted up to the child placing it down in front of him "this one is from me little buddy," she sat on her haunches and gave the child a bright smile.

Toby gave her a smile back as he carefully lifted the top off the box and inside was a brown Stetson hat the same as Applejack's, but a little smaller. He smiled brightly as he reached in, picked it up, and put it on. He looked up at the Apples "Oh, I love it Applebloom. I look like Auntie Applejack in this hat," he giggled as the others let out a chuckle. He walked up to them as they all gave him a big warm hug.

Applebloom rubbed at his arm, "And not only that buddy, but look," she gave a warm smile as she turned around. She had her tail laid over her flank as she carefully uncovered it. There was a symbol of a sewing machine with three red apples surrounding it "Ah got my cutie mark!"

Toby smile and clapped his hands "Congratulations big sister Applebloom, I am proud of you," he reached up and hugged around her neck as she reached up and patted his back.

"Thank ya little buddy," she let out a chuckle and nuzzle at his cheek before breaking the hug.

Silver Spoon was the next to trot up and gave Toby a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush, "That is the first part of my present sweetie pie." She reached over to her saddlebags to open up a flap and pulled out a silver colored ticket. She reached out her fore hoof to him "This is a ticket for a date little guy here at Sugarcube Corner," she gave him a blushing smile as he carefully took it in his hand.

Pinkie hopped in place as she got finished cutting the cake "And it is free my little wittle nephew. When you and Silver Spoon are ready for your date, I would be very happy to serve you," she smiled excitedly.

Toby giggled and looked up at Silver Spoon. He carefully held the ticket in his hand and hugged Silver Spoon around her neck "Thank you Silver Spoon. I would like to go on a date with you," he looked over at his mom "If that is okay with you Momma," she gave him a warm smile and nodded.

Silver Spoon wrapped her foreleg around him and smiled warmly down at him "Then it's a date sweetie pie," she let out a giggle and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Rainbow Dash trotted up next and carefully took his cowboy hat off so she can rub at his head. She placed it back on "Alright little buddy, are you ready for the most awesome birthday present ever?" He giggled and nodded up at her. She smirked down at him as she reached head toward one of her wings and pulled out a ticket of her own "This kiddo is a ticket to the next Wonderbolt show. I gave Scoots one, so you will be joining her to watch your cool Auntie Rainbow perform," she smiled proudly.

He smiled up at her and carefully placed the ticket next to Silver Spoon's ticket and all his other presents. He walked up to her and hugged her "Thank you Auntie Rainbow. I can't wait to see the Wonderbolts and you perform," he smiled up at her as she wrapped a wing around him.

She rubbed up and down his back "Don't worry little buddy, I promise to give you and Scoots a great show," she smirked proudly as they broke the hug.

Scootaloo flapped her wings happily as she trotted behind the display case to retrieve her present. She brought out a scooter just like hers except was all black with red wheels with a red helmet. She rode on it up to the child "This little buddy is from me. I got it from the same place I got mine, but I decided to paint it for you, because I know you love black and red together," she smiled warmly down at him as she pushed it gently toward him.

He carefully took it by the handlebars and looked it over. He smiled brightly up at Scootaloo "Thank you big sister Scootaloo. I never had a scooter before," he let out a giggle.

She let out a chuckle of her own as she patted at his shoulder "Well, if you would like to Toby after we finish with your birthday party, I can take you outside and teach you how to ride it. How does that sound?"

He nodded excitedly "Oh yes Scootaloo, that would be fun," he carefully laid the scooter up against the display case with his other presents. He then gave her a hug as she wrapped a wing around him and nuzzled at his cheek. She gave him a soft smirk as they broke the hug.

Twilight trotted up along with Spike who had Toby's gift held carefully in his claws. She smiled down warmly at the child "Happy Birthday dear. This is from both me and Spike," she used her magic to levitate the powder blue wrapped present over to Toby.  
He smiled up happily as he carefully unwrapped the present. It was a book, the first of the "Daring Do" series. He looked at it curiously, but with a smile "Oh, this looks like a fun book Auntie Twilight and Uncle Spike."

Spike nodded and nodded "I promise you buddy, it is a fun book to read. Rainbow has read the entire series, but is reading them all over again," he let out a chuckle as Rainbow nodded in agreement. "After you get finished with that first book, you can always come by and read the others too, okay little guy?" He smiled warmly at the child and rubbed his head gently.

"Thank you Uncle Spike and Auntie Twilight," he carefully placed the book over with his other presents as he gave her a warm hug around her neck.

Twilight smiled warmly down at him and wrapped a wing around him nuzzling at the top of his head "You are welcome sweetheart, Happy Birthday my little nephew," she let out a giggle as she rubbed at his back with her wing.

The last two to trot up to the child was his mom and Diamond Tiara. He smiled brightly up at Fluttershy as she laid a wing over his small form. She leaned her head down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweetheart, this present is from both me and Diamond Tiara," she used her free wing to carefully bring out the small red box and reached it toward him.

He gently took the box into his hands and carefully removed the top to reveal the silver locket. He saw that he could open it and carefully opened it. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he looked at the picture of him and Fluttershy together on the day she adopted him, and the inscription. He looked up at the two as he wrapped his arms tightly around Fluttershy's neck and laid his head against her soft chest fur.

The others smiled warmly at the sight keeping silent as Fluttershy felt tears of her own start to form. She leaned her head down to kiss the top of his head "Happy Birthday my precious little one, my precious son," she rubbed at his back with her wing.

He sniffled a bit as he looked up at her with a tearful smile "I love you Momma, thank you," she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Momma loves you too sweetie," she rubbed at his back some more with her wing before they gently broke the hug.

He smiled up at Diamond Tiara "Thank you Diamond Tiara, it is very pretty," he carefully wrapped his around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

She rubbed at his back with a fore leg and nuzzles at his cheek "You are welcome little guy. Happy Birthday Toby," she gave him a warm smile. He put the locket around his neck and smiled down at it proudly.

Toby looked all around at his family and friends "Thank you all so much for a wonderful birthday," he gave them all a tearful smile and sniffled. He looked to see the princesses and carefully walked up to them "Thank you Auntie Celestia and Auntie Luna for coming," he smiled up at them happily.

"Of course our dear nephew," they replied together as they lowered their heads to touch his shoulders with their horns showering him with a warm aura of white and royal blue.

Pinkie hopped excitedly "Time to blow out the candles little wittle Toby," she beamed with excitement as the others laughed at her giddiness. Toby smiled and walked over to the cake.

Pinkie lifted him up from behind to blow out the candles, and he blew out all seven. She lowered him down and smiled brightly "What did you wish for cutie wutie, huh, huh?" She hopped in placed.

He giggled and shook his head "I didn't wish for anything Auntie Pinkie, because my wish already came true," he looked up at her and around at every pony. "I have a new family who loves and cares for me, I have wonderful friends, and I have a wonderful home," he smiled happily at them all. He looked at his presents "I love all of these presents too, but the best present I have is all of you. I love you all," he said proudly.

They all da'wwed at the child and said altogether "We all love you too Toby, Happy Birthday!" They all came together in a big group hug.

After the hug was broken Pinkie Pie hopped around "Woohoo! Time for cake," she beamed with excitement as she hopped over to the cake and started putting slices onto plates. The group laughed at her excitement as they all got some cake to enjoy.

During the party, the three fillies heard the voice of Chrysalis within their minds "It is time, bring the small one to me," they nodded at each other as mischievous grins grew on their faces.

Scootaloo trotted up to the child "Hey buddy, are you ready to go practice riding your scooter?" She gave him a smirk and patted him on the back.

He looked up at her and nodded "Yes I am big sister Scootaloo," he smiled happily as he went over to Fluttershy and hugged her around her neck "I will be home soon Momma, I love you," he sighed softly.

She wrapped a foreleg around him and kissed the top of his head "Momma loves you too sweetheart. You have fun riding your scooter, and I will take your other presents home with me, okay?" He nodded as they broke the hug.

He looked at the rest of his family and friends "Thank you all for the great birthday presents. I love them all, and I love you," he smiled brightly as he went to go get his scooter.

"We love you too Toby, Happy Birthday!" They said in unison as they waved a foreleg at the four as they left. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara decided to stay at Sugarcube Corner to help clean up.

While outside Scootaloo was helping Toby onto his scooter. She checked to make sure his helmet was on nice and snugged. "Okay buddy, all you have to do is kick off with your left hoof, and the scooter will roll, okay?" She gave him a soft smirk and placed a fore hoof on the front of the handlebars and one on the back of the scooter.

He nodded "Okay Scootaloo, I'll try," he gave a soft smile as he placed his left foot on the ground as the pegasus filly carefully let go of the scooter. Toby took a deep breath before kicking off. He the scooter rolled some, but was wobbly. It was difficult for the child to hold his balance some, but Applebloom and Sweet Belle caught him on both sides so he wouldn't fall.

"Are ya ah'right little buddy?" Applebloom asked worriedly.

He let out a deep sigh, but giggled lightly "Yes, I am okay big sister Applebloom," he shrugged and looked up at Scootaloo who came trotting up behind him. "I guess I need more practice, right big sister Scootaloo?"  
She nodded but patting his back "It's okay little brother, you will get the hang of it," she smirked and rubbed the top of his helmet. "Hey, let's go for a little ride and I will ride on it and you can steer it, okay?" He nodded. She carefully climbed up onto the scooter with her right hind leg on the back of the scooter and gently placed her fore hooves over the child's hands and handlebar.

She smiled warmly down at him "Okay buddy, hold on," she kicked off the ground with her left hind leg and the scooter started to glide on the ground. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom giggled and smiled at the two as they galloped behind them. However, Toby was unaware where his big sisters were taking him.

As they were approaching the entrance to the Everfree Forest, Scootaloo came to a slow stop and smirked down at the child mischievously. Toby began shaking against Scootaloo when he saw where they were.

He swallowed nervously and looked up at the three "Big sisters, how come are we here at this scary forest? I don't like…. Gah," Toby gasped as he felt a magical aura grab him and lifted him off the scooter.

The laughter of evil could be heard coming from the forest as a voice yelled "Now you mutts," suddenly the Diamond Dogs jumped out with some rope and a sack.

Toby looked at the three and whimpered some in the magical grip "Wait, you are those three mean doggies that me and Auntie Rarity met when we went gem hunting," he spoke timidly as he felt the aura squeeze at him causing him to gasp and whimper.

Rover chuckled and grinned evilly "Neh… that is right you little runt. Now it is payback time," Spot and Fido quickly tied the child up with his arms at his sides, a simple white cloth over his eyes, and a simple white cloth in his mouth to silence him. The three chuckled as Rover placed the sack under him, and the green aura lowered him into it. Rover tossed it over his shoulder and he could feel the helpless little colt wriggle inside.

Slowly Queen Chrysalis stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind "Good job you mutts," she turned her attention to the three fillies standing there staring up at her. "As for you three, your job is done," she waved a fore hoof and the CMC collapsed on the ground.

They shook their heads as Applebloom spoke first "Uh… what happened?" As they slowly stood up and rubbed at their heads with a forehoof.  
Chrysalis chuckled evilly and looked down at them "Now, you three little ones listen to me," they jumped as they heard her voice and looked up shaking. "Tell Princess Celestia and her loyal ponies if they come looking for us, then I shall hurt this small one more than I have planned to," she let out a cackle as she turned to the Diamond Dogs. "Let's go," she levitated the sack over and up onto her back.

The CMC looked to see the sack was wriggling "TOBY!" They screamed as they saw the changeling queen hover in the air and fly off. The Diamond Dogs stuck their tongues out and burrowed underground quickly to follow her.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening," Sweetie Belle said panting heavily. "Our little brother foal napped, by that evil and ugly mare," she kicked the ground angrily and felt tears start to sting her eyes.

Scootaloo pounded her fore hooves together "That's it, I am going after them. I am not going to let them hurt my little brother," she stood back on her hind legs and was about to shoot up in the air to fly off, but felt her tail being held down. She turned to see Applebloom holding it with a fore hoof while trying to console Sweetie Belle "Let me go Applebloom, I got to go save Toby," she growled.

Applebloom frowned and nodded lowering her head "Ah know Scootaloo, but we are just fillies, and she is a full grown mare," she let out a deep sigh. "Ah say we go tell Fluttershy, my sister, and the others. They will know what to do," she looked at the other two who reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"You're right Applebloom, let's go to the others," Scootaloo said as she went over to get Toby's scooter and helmet. She thought to herself "Don't worry buddy, we'll save you. Just try to be brave Toby," she gave a sad smile as the three galloped toward Fluttershy's cottage.

Their hearts were pounding with the fear of what Queen Chrysalis would do to their little brother, and with guilt over what they have just done. Frowns formed on each of their faces as they galloped.

They said in unison in a soft tone "Be safe little brother, we'll save you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Fluttershy was upstairs in her room putting up Toby's birthday presents in the chest in front of her bed when she heard some pony yell her name causing her to jump "FLUTTERSHY!" She closed the chest and hovered downstairs as quickly as she could and saw Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle breathing heavily.

She looked at the three fillies with worry "Girls, what's…" she cut herself off when she didn't see her son with them. She swallowed nervously "Um… girls… where's Toby?" The concern in her tone caused the CMC to lower their heads and ears to droop sadly.

Applebloom let out a shuddering breath as she looked up at her with tears welling up "H-H-He's been foal napped Fluttershy," she stammered and let out a frustrated sigh as she lowered her head to let her tears shed.

Fluttershy gasped as fear crept around her face "F-Foal napped?!" She folded her wings in toward her body and shook timidly lowering her head for a second. She took deep breath and looked at the three fillies "Please girls, can you tell me who took my precious little one and your little brother?" She asked with the softest of tones so not to worry the young ones even more.

Scootaloo looked up to speak while Sweetie Belle was comforting Applebloom "He was foal napped by that tall ugly black mare that tried to ruin Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor's wedding," she lowered her head with frustration shaking it.

Fluttershy gasped and said in a hushed tone "No, not her," her eyes grew wide with fear as she swallowed deeply. She trotted up to Applebloom and rubbed at her back with a fore hoof "It's alright Applebloom, I promise we will get Toby back," she gave them all a reassuring smile.

Applebloom turned around and shrugged Fluttershy's shoulder off stomping her hoof on the floor. She started shaking "She brainwashed us Fluttershy and made us lure Toby to her," she growled with frustration. The other two looked at Fluttershy and nodded as they went over and hugged their friend to try and comfort her.

Fluttershy frowned at the three and trotted over to them laying a wing over them in a hug "Shh… please try and calm yourself Applebloom," she cooed to the three. "It is not any of yours fault. Queen Chrysalis' mind control can be very strong," she gave a sad smile. She sighed softly "I promise we will find Toby, and bring him back home," she nuzzled each of them on the top of their heads to try and comfort them.

She let out a deep sigh and lifted her wing carefully up from around them. She turned toward Angel who was standing behind her with a frown on her face. She reached out a foreleg and pulled him into a hug lowering her head to kiss the top of his head "Angel sweetie, Mama's got to go and bring back my son. You are in charge while I am gone, okay?' He nodded and saluted with a paw.

She turned back to the three fillies "Okay girls I am going to go to Twilight's, and I want you three to go get the others. Bring them to the library, and we will figure out a way to get back my son," they nodded as the four exited the cottage.

"See you in a little bit Fluttershy," the three said altogether as they galloped ahead to their respective places to retrieve the others.

Fluttershy took a deep breath as she looked up at the sky to see Celestia's sun slowly setting. She closed her eyes feeling tears start to well up and let them fall to the ground. She placed a fore hoof on her chest and whispered to herself "Be safe Toby, be strong. Momma loves you my precious little one. I promise you we will save you," she placed her hoof back down on the ground and looked toward Ponyville with determination and started to gallop toward the Golden Oaks Library.

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being shorter than the others, but I wanted to do break apart the moments where the CMC go warn Fluttershy about Toby being foal napped, and when Toby encounters Chrysalis. Next chapter the meeting happens. :0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Queen Chrysalis lowered to the ground as she returned to her home in the Badlands with the helpless child tied up and concealed inside the sack on her back. It was nightfall as Luna's moon casted an ominous glow over the barren land. The Diamond Dogs burrowed above ground as they trudged behind the changeling queen.

"Neh… my queen, since you have what you wanted, may we get what we want?" Rover asked nervously as he bowed his head.

She sighed softly and turned toward the three "I guess so," she glared at them "I warn you mutts, if you dare step foot in our home without permission, then you shall meet a tragic end. Do you three mongrels understand me?" She stomped her hoof before them causing them to tremble. She glared daggers at them as they nodded.

"Y-yes your highness," they said in unison. They turned around and burrowed underground to head back toward Rambling Rock Ridge to go retrieve their guards.

Chrysalis smirked as she watched the three leave, then turned her head back at the wiggling sack on her back "Mm… let's get you inside you tasty little morsel so I can get a good look at you," she let out a quiet evil chuckle and turned to trot back into her cave.

While trotting through the cave to get to her living quarters, the changeling drones could sense the fear emanating from the sack on their queen's back. They fangs dripped with saliva as they carefully followed her, hovering beside the sack.

She turned and smiled evilly at her children eyeing the sack with hunger "Don't worry my children you shall be fed in time. For now, I think it is time that me and this little one gets acquainted first, " they nodded and flew off to their own part of the cave.

After arriving in her secluded area of the caverns, Chrysalis levitated the sack over to a corner. She opened it and levitated the trembling child out to set him on the ground. She looked at him tied up as she used her magic to undo the rope around his arms and back, but used it to tie one end around one of his ankles and the other end to a stake that was planted in the corner.

A muffled whimper could be heard from the scared child as his mouth was stuffed with the cloth the Diamond Dogs place in it. Chrysalis smiled evilly at the fear he showed as she used her magic to remove the cloth from Toby's mouth to reveal his quivering lips. She finally removed the cloth around his eyes that acted like a blind fold.

Toby had his eyes clenched shut afraid to open them as he spoke with fear "W-w-whose there?"

A soft cackle could be heard in the cave "Oh, my dear sweet child, you can open your eyes," Chrysalis spoke with a sly mischievous tone. She laid down on all four legs as she placed her fore hooves on each side of him.

He carefully opened his eyes to look up into her into her glaring green eyes "AAHH!" He crawled backwards up against the wall of the cave and curled his kneed up to his chest hugging them close "W-who are you and w-where am I?" He whimpered.

She grinned wider as she reached up to stroke at the top of his head as he shook under her hoof "My, aren't just a delectable looking young one. May I introduce myself, I am the Queen of the Changelings, I am Queen Chrysalis," she gave a low chuckle. "And you my dear child are here at my home in the Badlands," she gave him an evil smile.

Tears were started to leak from the corners of his eyes as he looked up at her "P-please Q-Queen Chrysalis let me go. I want my Momma," he lowered his head into his lap and shuddered with sobs.

She continued to stroke the top of his head down his back feeling him shake, but it made her grin even wider. "I am afraid I can't do that little one," she leaned her head close to him and sniffed inhaling in his fear, yet salivating at the strength of his love.

He slowly raised his head up as he allowed his tears to flow "W-w-why? I want my MOMMA!" He wailed but suddenly went silent and trembled more as she stood up stomping her hoof right next to him.

"Silence you little bug!" She glared down at him and inhaled deeply then exhaled "Now then, you can't leave my dear child, because I need you to help me and my children become strong again," she let out an evil chuckle.

He swallowed nervously as he looked way up at her "W-what do you mean y-you need me? I-I don't have anything I could give you," he timidly spoke.

She gave a soft smile "Oh, but of course you do little one," she chuckled mischievously. "You see my dear child, we changelings feed off the love of ponies with hearts of purity and harmony," she used a fore hoof to poke roughly at his chest causing him to yelp "Just like you my tasty little morsel."

He trembled even more at what she just said, but buried his head back in his lap shuddering harder with sobs unable to say anything.

She let out a loud cackle "Now, now my dear child, I promise you it won't hurt... much," she chuckled lowly. She turned to trot to the center of room she slept in the cave and let out a yawn "For now though, I am going to go to bed. I had such a long exhausting day, "she laid down on a large rock that was used as her bed and stretched out both sets of legs before tucking them underneath her. She glared at the scared child "Goodnight my tasty little one. Tomorrow the feast shall begin," she let out one more chuckle before laying her head on her fore hooves and falling asleep.

Toby sat there with his knees curled up to his chest for a few minutes before laying down on the cold hard ground curling up into a ball. He shivered and felt his tears flow down his cheeks "I miss Momma," he thought to himself as he cried himself to sleep.

In the Golden Oaks Library Twilight and the others including the CMC, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Big Mac, except for Fluttershy were all asleep. Fluttershy was outside on the top balcony looking up at Luna's moon with tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh my precious little Toby, Momma misses you so much," she let out a deep sigh and lowered her head allowing a tear to fall onto the floor staining the wood. She stomped her hoof in anger as she heard hoof steps approach behind her.

"Fluttershy," the voice of Twilight was heard as she trotted up beside Fluttershy and sat down on her haunches. She reached up a wing to lay over her back and tried to look into her eyes "Fluttershy, are you okay?"

Fluttershy sighed heavily as she opened her tear stained eyes and looked at Twilight "No Twilight, I am not okay," she said with frustration as she gritted her teeth. "That monster has my baby boy, and we are just sitting here waiting on a response from Princess Celestia," she choked back her sobs and turned her head as more tears started to flow.  
Twilight frowned at her friend and started to rub at her back with a wing "Fluttershy, I understand that you are angry, but I promise we will find a way to get Toby back," she sighed deeply. "But we have to wait on what Celestia has to tell us what to do. You heard the fillies tell you that if we try to do something hasty, Chrysalis vowed to hurt Toby worse than she originally planned."

Fluttershy let out a deep sigh and solemnly nodded her head "I know Twilight, but I am scared for Toby. What if she hurts him real bad without us even trying to attempt something, huh?" She asked between sobs with her mouth quivering.

Twilight frowned as she sighed deeply "I promise you Fluttershy, we will get to him before that happens," she thought for a minute. "In the morning, before Princess Celestia sends her response, we will pay a visit to Rambling Rock Ridge and get those Diamond Dogs. I am sure they will know where Chrysalis is hiding," she gave a light and reassuring smile.

Fluttershy sighed deeply and looked up at Luna's moon as it reflected in her tear stained eyes "I hope you are right Twilight," she closed her eyes and placed a hoof over her heart "Please be safe Toby, Momma loves you," she softly whispered as Twilight gave her a soft smile and rubbed at her back with a wing as she looked up at Luna's moon as well.

She sighed softly and looked over to Fluttershy "C'mon Fluttershy, let's go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," she lifted her wing off Fluttershy's back as she motioned for her to follow. Fluttershy nodded as she sniffled.

She thought to herself as she trotted back into the library "I promise my baby boy, we will save you. Be strong Toby," she allowed the remainder of her tears to shed as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Princess Celestia stood outside on her balcony of Canterlot Castle as she looked up at her sun with a look of pure anger on her face. "Chrysalis, I promise you if you harm one single hair on that precious child's head that I will not hesitate to finish what me and my loyal ponies started during the wedding of Shining Armor and Cadence," she thought to herself as she scuffed her hoof shoe on the balcony floor. She felt a tear fall from her eyes

Princess Luna trotted out onto the balcony with a look of worry on her face "Tia you have to try and calm yourself dear sister," she spoke softly as she stood beside Celestia and looked out over the land of Equestria. "I am just as angry as you are, but if we try to do something drastic to rescue our little nephew, then that foul beast promised to hurt him far worse than she had planned to," she sighed deeply and frowned.

Celestia slowly nodded as another tear fell from her eyes "I know Luna. I am just upset that Chrysalis is back," she sighed deeply as she raised her head to her sun. "I thought when Cadence and Shining Armor defeated her, she won't ever dare try to disturb our time of peace and harmony," she gritted her teeth and stomped her hoof hard against the floor. "But I was wrong, and now she has taken that precious little child of ours," she breathed heavily.

Luna lowered her head "I understand your anger completely Tia, but you cannot allow it to take over your heart, or you shall become that you do not dare to be," she sighed softly letting out a light chuckle. "Heh… no pony knows about being consumed with anger more than me my sister," she rubbed at her back with a wing.

Celestia turned to look at Luna giving her a light smile "Yes, you are right Luna. I experienced firsthand of what your anger could do, and it was heartbreaking," she let out a deep sigh. "I promise Luna, I will not allow my anger to consume me."

Luna smiled softly and leaned in to nuzzle at Celestia's cheek "That is better now Tia," she looked up at the sky and sighed softly. "What shall we do dear sister in order to get our dear little nephew back?" She looked over at her with a curious look.

Celestia thought for a moment and a sudden confident smile appeared on her face "Come with me Luna, I shall write a letter to Twilight, and we might find out where Chrysalis is hiding." She turned to trot back into her palace bedroom with Luna following behind.

The two laid down on the rug in the center of the room as Celestia levitated a scroll, a quill, and ink over to her. She dipped the quill tip into the ink and started to write on the scroll.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_ After receiving your letter last night, my sister and I are deeply saddened at the news of our dearest nephew Toby being foal napped by Queen Chrysalis. We understand that it is futile to try and go rescue him from the hooves of that monster and her army. We do not want Toby to be in any serious danger than he already is._

We also understand from your letter that the group known as the Diamond Dogs assisted Chrysalis in performing this horrible act. As your fellow princess I agree with your and the other Elements of Harmony's plan to visit the home of these mongrels and get them to confess in helping Chrysalis, and telling you where she might be hiding.

However, I recommend that you six not go alone. For the Diamond Dogs I have learned can be clever and sneaky like the foul creatures they are. So, I have decided to send you an ally to help with interrogating these Diamond Dogs. I am sure you will find him pretty persuasive in his ability to get the truth out of them.

For now, Luna and I shall stand watch over Equestria in Canterlot until further news. Please be safe my little ponies, be strong. Also, please be strong especially for Toby.

Your fellow princess,

Princess Celestia

With her magic, Celestia made the scroll vanish in a flash. She gave a light smile and looked at Luna "Well, Luna I think those Diamond Dogs will be easy to persuade in giving up the location of Chrysalis and her army thanks to our friend," she gave a soft laugh.

Luna looked curiously at her sister "Do you mean Him Tia?" She gave a light smile and giggle of her own.

"Yes Luna. If any pony can get the truth out of those dogs if our Elements of Harmony can't alone, He can," she gave Luna a nod as Luna nodded in agreement. The princesses smiled at each and sighed deeply as they remained together when further news arrived.__


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Chrysalis awoke with a yawn as she blinked her eyes open and saw the scared little child curled up in a ball in the corner on the cold hard ground. She grinned mischievously at the fear expressed by Toby as she climbed off her rock bed and stretched out her legs. She trotted over to him and placed a froe hoof on his small form to stroke along his back.

Her sinister grin wider as she lowered her head down to his as her hot breath brushed against the side of his face "Time to wake up my little morsel." She let out a low chuckle as she reached her hoof up to stroke at his head a little rough.

Toby whimpered at the rough stroking of his head and slowly blinked his eyes open to look up at her with an evil smirk. His lower lip quivered as he spoke through sobs "P-please let me go your highness. I-I pro…" he was cut off as she stomped a hoof in front of him causing him to tremble.

"Silence," she yelled as she glared down at the terrified child. She growled, but took a deep breath and relaxed "Now as I said before, you are not going anywhere small one. You are going to be catalyst I need to finally take my rightful place as the true Queen of Equestria," she cackled.

"B-b-but Auntie Celestia and Auntie Luna are the Princesses of Equestria," he spoke nervously as he sat up bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging his legs tightly.

She chuckled lowly as she looked down at him curiously "Oh, so you think they are your family don't you my sweet little treat?" she smirked mischievously down at him.

He shuddered with fear as he slowly raised his head "Y-yes they are. They love me," he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

She laughed "Oh, you poor naïve child," she shook her head as she laid down in front of him placing her fore hooves on each side of him. "They have you fooled little one. They despise those who are different from them, those who don't appear to be a regular pony. That includes you my dear little snack," she chuckled and rubbed at his cheek roughly with a hoof.

He turned his head to the side away from her hoof with more fresh hot tears shedding from his eyes "T-that isn't true," his body shook with sobs.  
Chrysalis chuckled as she sat up on her haunches "Oh, you don't think so my dear child. Well, let me show you what your so called loving family done to me and my family," she growled as she lit her horn up. Suddenly an image appeared and Toby slowly turned his head to look at it.

After viewing the memory of Chrysalis, Toby had a sad yet shocked look on his face. Chrysalis closed her eyes for a second to act like she was crying, and then opened them to look down at him. She smirked evilly as she laid back down in front of him.

"Now don't you see little one? Your so called Auntie Celestia and her ponies believe that they are the only ones capable of love, and those different from them are unworthy of it." She sneered. "They are just fooling you little one. When you least expect it, they will turn on you and cast you away like us," she rubbed at his side with a hoof.

Toby shook his head vigorously as tears fell from his face "T-that isn't true. T-they do love me and they always will. T-they love me with all their hearts, even if I am not like them," he looked up at her shaking.

She looked at him with a scowl of anger and stood up to her full height stomping a hoof next to him "You insolent little runt! You are indeed as naïve and weak as you appear, but let us see how strong your love really is," she chuckled as she licked her lips. She lit her horn up and enveloped Toby in her magical aura.

"P-please sto….Gah," she squeezed at him, and proceed to absorb the aura which slowly started to drain Toby of his love.

As he was being drained, Chrysalis could feel her own aura envelope her as it injected her with his love "Awh… yes, yes that feels magnificent," she let out a cackle as she absorbed a little bit more before releasing the scared child from her magic causing to collapse to the ground.

His breathing became shallow and weak as he started to cough and whimper "Hu… huh… huh… w-what did you do to me?" He asked in a broken tone as he curled up on the ground.

Chrysalis sighed satisfyingly "Mm… I just absorbed some of your love my dear little morsel, and may I say it tastes simply divine, "she let out a low chuckle. She grinned widely at the trembling and weakened colt and stroked at his side with a hoof. "Now you stay here my dear child while I go feed my children. Ha… like you can go anywhere," she chuckled evilly as she trotted out of her living quarters leaving Toby behind whimpering and trembling like a leaf.

"Hu… huh…huh… M-Momma, p-please help me," he cried quietly to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Outside on the top balcony of the Golden Oaks Library, Twilight and the others were having breakfast, every pony except for Fluttershy. She just laid in the circle of friends with her head lowered looking at the balcony floor. The others stopped eating as they looked on worriedly at their friend.

Rarity was the first one to speak up "Fluttershy darling, you've got to eat something," as she reached up with a hoof to rub gently at her back. "It isn't healthy to go on not eating dear," she used her magic to levitate a bowl of salad in front of the pegasus. "Here darling, eat some fresh salad," she gave Fluttershy a light smile.

Fluttershy sighed heavily and pushed the bowl away with a hoof "I am just not hungry Rarity," she closed her eyes and felt a stray tear fall to the floor. "I am worried about my precious little Toby, and him not getting anything to eat," her lips curved into a scowl. "When I get my hooves on that poor excuse for a mare, I am going to make her pay for taking away my baby boy," she breathed heavily causing the others to become a little intimidated.

Applejack looked at her "Sugarcube, ya got to try and simmer down. Ah understand where ya are coming from Flutters, but there isn't anything we can do. Ah don't want the little feller to get hurt any worse like that low life for a queen warned us about," she frowned. "Ah promise ya sugarcube, we will find a way to get Toby back. Now try to eat up Flutters, Ah know Toby would want ya to eat," she gave the yellow pegasus a light reassuring smile.

Fluttershy sighed softly as she looked up at all of her friends who gave her a nod of reassurance. She gave them all a light smile "Thank you all," as she pulled the bowl of salad toward her and began to eat. Deep down, she felt her heart break with the worry and concern for her precious little one.

While he was down stairs washing dishes, Spike felt his stomach rumbling and suddenly burped a green flame which formed into a scroll. He turned the faucet to the sink off, jumped off his footstool, and rushed upstairs to the balcony. He panted heavily as he came out holding the scroll in his claws "Letter… from… Princess… Celestia," he held his stomach as he breathed heavily.

Twilight levitated the scroll in front of her as she let out a little giggle at her number one assistant and friend "Thank you Spike. How about you take a break and sit out here with us?" The others nodded as he fell onto his back panting. The others giggled lightly.

Twilight unrolled the scroll and began reading aloud:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_ After receiving your letter last night, my sister and I are deeply saddened at the news of our dearest nephew Toby being foal napped by Queen Chrysalis. We understand that it is futile to try and go rescue him from the hooves of that monster and her army. We do not want Toby to be in any serious danger than he already is._

We also understand from your letter that the group known as the Diamond Dogs assisted Chrysalis in performing this horrible act. As your fellow princess I agree with your and the other Elements of Harmony's plan to visit the home of these mongrels and get them to confess in helping Chrysalis, and telling you where she might be hiding.

However, I recommend that you six not go alone. For the Diamond Dogs I have learned can be clever and sneaky like the foul creatures they are. So, I have decided to send you an ally to help with interrogating these Diamond Dogs. I am sure you will find him pretty persuasive in his ability to get the truth out of them.

For now, Luna and I shall stand watch over Equestria in Canterlot until further news. Please be safe my little ponies, be strong. Also, please be strong especially for Toby.

Your fellow princess,

Princess Celestia

Rainbow Dash was hovering in the air above the group with a curious look on her face "Hmm… I wonder who she is talking about being an ally of ours," she rubbed at the back of her neck.

"Well, who do you think she was talking about Rainbow, the Mysterious Mare Do Well," the sly sleek voice of Discord could be heard as the ponies blinked their eyes and looked around to see where he was.

Fluttershy gave a little smile as she spoke softly "Discord?! Where are you at my friend," she looked up in the clouds and around the balcony with no sign of him in sight.

"Don't worry my kind Fluttershy, I am closer than you think," his voice sounded like it came from above so Fluttershy tilted her eyes to see a tiny Discord laying on her head. He waved a lion paw "Hi there my friend," he turned toward the others "Hello my ponies," he snapped his talons and in a flash he appeared full sized.

The group giggled a little as Fluttershy spoke up "Thank you Discord putting a smile on my face, but it is a bad time for laughing," she sighed softly as she made a little frown.

Discord frowned and sat down Indian style next to Fluttershy "Oh my dear Fluttershy I heard from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about that novice of a chaotic being known as Queen Chrysalis foal napping Toby. I am truly sorry my friend, but don't fret, because the Master of Chaos is here to help," he gave her a reassuring smile and ruffled her mane some.

Fluttershy nodded and smiled at him "Thank you Discord. Do you think you could help get those dastardly Diamond Dogs into confessing where Chrysalis took my baby boy?" She gave him a hopeful smile.

He chuckled "Oh, c'mon now Fluttershy, who do you think you are talking to? Those Diamond Dogs will just be mere puppies when I get done with them," he winked and chuckled. He looked around the group "So where are they hiding at?" He asked curiously.

Twilight spoke up "In Rambling Rock Ridge deep underground. They use the underground passageways to get where they need to go so they can keep hidden."

He nodded "Hmm… sound simple enough. No worries your trusty Master of Chaos shall paper train these mutts," he grinned letting out a chuckle.

They giggled as Twilight looked around at the other mares "Are you ready girls?" They nodded as the fillies were starting to stand up.

Applejack placed a hoof on her sister's shoulder "Applebloom, Ah think it would be best if ya and the other young'uns stay here at the library. There is no telling how many guards those Diamond Dogs have this time, and we don't want yall to be in danger," she gave her a stern yet warm look.

"But sis, he is our little brother, and it is our fault that he was foal napped. Ah think we should make up to him by helping in saving him," she gave Applejack a hopeful look.

"Ah understand Applebloom, but Ah think ya would be safer staying here. And quit blaming yourselves for what happened to Toby, ya were under that dirty pony's mind control and it was too strong for fillies like ya. Now ya stay here, do ya understand me?" She gave her another stern look.  
"Yes sis, Ah understand," Applebloom lowered her head.

Applejack rubbed the top of her head 'That's a girl. We will be back soon, and Ah promise we will save your little brother," she gave Applebloom a big warm hug.

Rarity nuzzled Sweetie Belle's cheek "You stay safe Sweetie Belle darling, and I will return."

"Okay Rarity, just be careful," Sweetie reached up and hugged around her neck with Rarity returning the hug.

Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow and hovered up to her "I wish I was coming with you Rainbow Dash, but I understand it is too dangerous for fillies like us. You guys just come back safe and sound, and bring our little brother back," she gave her a soft smirk.

Rainbow Dash ruffled Scootaloo's mane "No worries squirt, we will bring our little buddy back in one piece. You have nothing to worry about with the awesome one is on the case," she smirked proudly as the two pegasus clapped their hooves together.

Twilight looked at Spike and brought him into a hug with a wing "Can you hold down the fort while I am gone Spike?"

Spike smirked proudly "C'mon Twilight, do you know who you are talking to? I got everything under control. You all just be careful and I hope you can get the little guy back," he hugged Twilight around her neck.

"I knew I could always count on you, my number one assistant. Don't you worry, we will get Toby back," she hugged him tight before breaking the hug. She looked up at the others "Well girls, are you ready?" They all nodded as every pony and Discord descended from the balcony down to the den of the library.

The six mares and draconequus exited the library as they waved their hooves and paw at the fillies and baby dragon.

"Be safe every pony," Spike said as he waved a claw at them and watched them trot off into the distance toward Rambling Rock Ridge.  
Spike shut the door to turn to the fillies with disgruntled looks on their faces "C'mon guys, they said that we couldn't go with them. They never said anything about that we couldn't help," he gave a sly smile and wiggled his eyes.

"What are ya talking about Spike?" Applebloom asked with a confused look on her face followed along with the other fillies.

"Well, I think I know who else we could go to for help," he rubbed his claws together and gave a sly chuckle.

The fillies quirked an eyebrow and asked in unison "Who?"

Spike sighed deeply "I think we should pay a visit to the Crystal Empire and see Shining Armor and Cadence. They were able to defeat Chrysalis the first time, and I am sure they can help defeat her the second time," he smiled proudly.

Scootaloo huffed "Well, that is a good idea Spike, but how do you suggest we get to the Crystal Empire, trot there?" She shrugged her shoulders "It isn't like we have enough money to board the Friendship Express," she let out a content sigh.

Spike had a defeated look on his face "Oh, you are right Scootaloo," he sighed deeply.

Diamond Tiara who was quiet shook her head "You give up to easy," she trotted over to her saddlebags she brought with her. "Like daddy always says, don't leave home without them," she dug into one of the flaps and pulled out a small brown sack.

Sweetie Belle looked at the filly with a curious look "What's in the bag Diamond?"

Diamond smiled brightly "Well, there are certain advantages in having your father named Filthy Rich. He always give me plenty of bits to buy what I want or need," she let out a soft giggle.

Silver Spoon nodded "That is right. Now we can do our parts in helping my sweetie pie, Toby," the others da'wwed at the comment causing Silver Spoon to blush heavily.

Spike smiled proudly "Well, I guess that's it. We are going to the Crystal Empire," they cheered as Spike placed a balled up claw against his chest. "Let us do this for Ponyville, let us do this for Equestria, and most importantly let us do this for our little buddy, Toby," he laid his claw flat and put it out in front of the group.

One by one the fillies placed their hooves on the dragon's claw and they all said in unison "For Toby!"

Spike nodded proudly as he turned to open the door "Let's go girls," he took a big step as the fillies followed behind him. He locked up the library, and they began their trek to the Ponyville Train Station. __


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The baby dragon and the fillies except for Sweetie Belle were waiting on the dock of the Ponyville train station for the Friendship Express to roll in. Spike tapped his foot impatiently on the wooden surface as he looked all around for the unicorn filly. He threw his claws up in the air in a frustrated manner and turned to Applebloom and Scootaloo.

"Where is Sweetie Belle at? Doesn't she know we don't have all the time in Equestria," he let out a puff of smoke.

The four fillies chuckled at him as Scootaloo hovered above him and patted the scaled on top of his head "Easy there dragon boy, she said she will be here soon. She said she has a surprise for you, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara," she smirked proudly.

Diamond and Silver's ears perked at the word surprise. Diamond asked "Oh, what kind of surprise Scootaloo?" She beamed with excitement and curiosity along with Silver Spoon.

Applebloom giggled and replied "Diamond, ya know we can't tell ya or it wouldn't be a surprise," Scootaloo nodded in agreement letting out a chuckle.

Suddenly Sweetie Belle came galloping onto the waiting dock panting "I'm… here… don't… leave…yet," she sat down on her haunches to rest while she was wearing her saddlebags. She was also wearing her Cutie Mark Crusaders cape which caught the curious eye of the other fillies and dragon.

Spike let out a sigh of relief "Finally you're here Sweetie. Don't worry, the train hasn't even got here yet, so you are okay," he gave her a soft smile and looked at her saddlebags curiously. "Uh… Sweetie, what's in your saddlebags, and why are you wearing your cape for?"

Sweetie Belle smiled at the other fillies and dragon "Well, I thought we could wear our capes to show support for our little brother," she opened the flaps with her magic and levitated five extra capes. "Here you go girls," she levitated two over to Applebloom and Scootaloo. "I also decided to make capes for you three," she levitated the last three over to Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Spike.

Spike smiled slyly as threw the cape around his back and tied it around his neck "Whoa, very cool Sweetie Belle, thanks," he stood with his claws on his hips tilting his head up with pride.  
The fillies chuckled as Diamond and Silver smiled at their capes "Thank you Sweetie Belle," they both replied.

"It's no problem guys. We have to be there for our little brother and friend," she smiled at them and they all nodded in unison.

Soon enough the Friendship Express pulled up to the station and came to a slow steady stop. Diamond reached into her saddlebags to pull out the tickets and pass them out. They watched as the passenger doors opened and out stepped the conductor.

"Welcome aboard the Friendship Express, please show your tickets before you…" he cut himself off when he noticed the baby dragon and three fillies from last time they boarded the train. "Oh no, not you four again. I told you last time if you came near this train I would have you four banned from the station for good. Now get," he gave them all a stern look.

Spike looked up with a hopeful look "But Sir, this is an emergency. You see my…" the conductor cut him off by waving a hoof in front of the baby dragon.

"I don't care. Rules are rules, and I warned you the first time so go before I get your parents involved," he started stepping towards them.

"Sir, if you would just listen, we…" Spike was cut off with a hoof on his shoulder. He turned to see Diamond Tiara with smirk on her face.

"Don't worry Spike, I got this," she said as she cleared her throat and looked up at the conductor with her eyes furrowed in frustration. "Listen to me mister, my daddy is the richest pony in Ponyville and his name is Filthy Rich," she stomped her hoof on the dock. "Now if you don't let us on that train, I will personally tell my daddy to replace you just like that. Do you understand me?"

The conductor shook and nodded vigorously "Y-yes Miss anything you say," he swallowed nervously. "May I see your tickets please?" He held out a shaking fore hoof.

"Thank you Sir, that's better," Diamond Tiara smirked as she handed the conductor her ticket first and trotted onto the train. She was followed by the others one by one.

Sweetie Belle looked at Diamond disapprovingly "That was kind of mean, don't you think Diamond," as the six took their seats.

Diamond blushed and giggled "Well Sweetie Belle, like daddy always says to be successful in business you got to be little aggressive and also persuasive," she gave her a smirk.

Sweetie Belle sighed softly "Well, I guess that does work," she let out a giggle along with the others.

With all the passengers aboard the conductor announced "Next stop, the Crystal Empire," as the passenger doors closed and the train started.

The hearts of the six young passengers were pounding heavily as they began their trek to visit Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor.

Deep below in the caverns of Rambling Rock Ridge the three Diamond Dogs were returning from the Badlands. As they approached their home they noticed their guards were nowhere to be seen. They each scratched the back of their heads with a paw.

"Eh… boss, where are the troops at?" Fido asked as he looked over at Rover and Spot did the same.

"Neh… I don't know you idiots, but I don't like the look of this," Rover looked all around as they kept walking.

"Oh, I don't think you are going to find them occupying this fine living establishment any longer," a sly and sinister laugh echoed throughout the caverns causing the three dogs to shake.

"Neh… whose there," Rover asked as him the other two looked around while Spot and Fido clung to each other trembling. "Show yourself you coward."

A cackle rung through the cavern "Oh, a coward am I?" Suddenly the yellow eyes of Discord appeared out of nowhere in front of the Diamond Dogs and his draconequus form took shape. "Well, I assure you my good mutt that I am no coward," he chuckled as he stood tall.

Rover looked up with a scowl of anger "Neh… and who might you be?" He asked in frustration as the other two shook behind him.

Discord looked at him curiously "Oh, so you don't know who I am, do you?" He smiled mischievously "Well, let me show you," with a snap of his talons a cloud of cotton candy appeared above the three and it started to rain chocolate milk.

The three licked at the rain and said altogether "Chocolate milk?"

Discord chuckled "May I introduce myself, I am the one and only Master of Chaos Discord," he bowed his head to the three dogs.

"Now Applejack," yelled another voice as a large sized lasso came out from behind the shadows and looped around the three.

"Ah got them Twi," the cowpony suddenly appeared with the others coming out from different directions and surrounding the dogs. "Now let me tighten this up and… there. They are tied nice and tight," she tipped her hat with a proud smirk.

"Neh… what's going on?" Rover asked as he looked frantically at the approaching ponies.

Rainbow Dash hovered over to the three smacking each of them across the face with a hoof "Be quiet you mutts. Tell us where that no good slimy excuse for a queen is and where is she hiding Toby?" She lowered to the ground, kicked her fore hooves hard against the dirt and snarled at the three.

"Do you mean that little runt?" Spot asked as he was struggling in the binding rope, but to no avail.

Fluttershy looked curiously at them "Wait… how do you know my son?" Her lips slowly formed into a scowl.

Rover chuckled and looked right at Rarity "Neh… you mean you didn't talk about our little run in with you and that little shrimp whiny pony?"

The others gasped and looked at the white unicorn as Fluttershy looked at her with a frown "Um… Rarity is this true?"

Rarity shrunk back a little and swallowed nervously "Well…I… I…" she was cut off when Rover laughed.

"Neh… of course it is true. We saw the whiny pony carrying that little runt on her back and thought we could get some gems in exchange if we nabbed him," he chuckled until he and the others were tackled without warning by Fluttershy.

She placed a fore hoof against Rover' and pressed down causing him to gasp for breath. She leaned her head down close to his and her brows furrowed in anger as she gave him the stare "Be quiet you vile creature!" She was breathing heavily.

"Fluttershy, you got to try and calm down," Pinkie said as she stepped closer to the enraged pegasus.

"Be quiet Pinkie!" She yelled not looking at Pinkie as she added more pressure to Rover's neck. "Now tell me where my son is or I promise I will make sure you three won't be able to hunt for gems anymore," she gritted her teeth intensely.

"The Badlands, she is staying in the badlands," Spot and Fido spoke up.

Fluttershy looked at the other two, but turned back to Rover "Is that true?" She added more pressure as she choked him and he nodded furiously.

She lifted her hoof of his neck and quickly turned to trot away. The others looked on concerned for their friend as she trotted past them.

Rarity carefully placed a hoof on her shoulder to cause to stop. Fluttershy was breathing heavily "Fluttershy darling, I am so sorry I didn't tell you," Rarity looked at her with a sad smile with tears stinging her eyes.

Fluttershy lowered her head and said lowly "Not now Rarity," she shrugged Rarity's hoof off her shoulder and trotted off. Rarity sat down on her haunches and lowered her head solemnly.  
Applejack trotted up to her and rubbed at her back "She'll come around sugaracube. Ya just got to give her some time. She is just concerned about Toby as we all are," she gave Rarity a reassuring smile.

Rarity gave a light smile "You are right Applejack dear. I just hope the little darling is okay and stays strong," she sighed deeply.

Pinkie Pie came up beside Rarity and patted her back "We all do Rarity," giving her a soft smile as the three trotted out next.

Twilight looked up at Rainbow "Rainbow Dash, do you think you can fly to Canterlot and tell the princesses that we know where Chrysalis is?"

Rainbow nodded and saluted with a hoof "You got it Twilight. I will be back in no time," with that she zoomed out of the caverns.

Twilight sighed softly and looked at Discord "Discord, do you think you can keep these mutts busy for a while? We don't want them to escape and try to go back to Chrysalis to warn her," she narrowed her gaze at the Diamond Dogs.

Discord bowed his head "Your wish is my command Princess Twilight," he gave a light chuckle. "Seriously, you all be careful and bring Toby back safely," he gave her a soft smile.

She nodded at him "Thank you Discord, and don't worry we will," she gave him a soft smile before turning and galloping off behind the others.

Discord turned to the three dogs and had a mischievous smile on his face "Oh, I am going to have fun with you three," he let out a cackle as the Diamond Dogs swallowed nervously and began shaking.

In the badlands, Chrysalis was standing before her army of changelings that were lined up in rows and rows of drones. She paced back and forth as an evil grin formed across her face. The drones fluttered their wings as they looked intently at their queen.

"My children, today begins our reign as the true rulers of Equestria," she spoke proudly. "We are going to take control of each of the regions until Canterlot is left, and that will be my region," they nodded in understanding. She stopped pacing as she stood before her army.

"First let the feast begin," she cackled as she lit her horn up and shot many beams toward her drones. They were all enveloped in her magic and were infused with the love from Toby. Wide grins grew across their lips as the hovered into the air.

Chrysalis smiled proudly at her children as they hovered with new strength and desire to feed on more love. She hovered up to speak to them "Now my children divide and conquer. Leave no region untouched and we shall finally take our rightful place we truly deserve," she let out a loud cackle as the drones snickered. They bowed their heads to their queen and flew off in all directions to the different regions of Equestria.

Chrysalis lowered to the ground "This is turning out to be too perfect that I even amaze myself," she thought to herself. "I know if I try to feed on some more of the little one's love, he will try to resist. However, I got to break him and I think I know how," she smiled evilly as she turned to trot back into her cave.

Her smile grew wider as she thought some more "And that sorry excuse for a king Sombra thought he was the only one who can make ponies see their worst fears," she chuckled lowly as a wicked idea came to her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The Friendship Express pulled up to the train station of the Crystal Empire and the six young passengers un-boarded as soon as the passenger doors open. The fillies were giddy about visiting the Crystal Empire for real this time as they giggled and chatted with one another. Spike sighed annoyingly as he smacked himself in the face with a claw.

He shook his head in frustration "Girls I know you are happy to be here in the Crystal, but we got go get to Shining Armor and Cadence quickly," he tapped his foot impatiently on the waiting dock as he crossed his arms.

They sigh heavily and nodded in unison. Applebloom spoke up "We know Spike. Where do we go to get to the castle that Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence live at?" She gave the baby dragon a curious look along with the other fillies.

Spike smirked proudly "I am glad you asked Applebloom, follow me," she unfolded his arms and turned to lead the way. The fillies quietly giggled as they followed the baby dragon. He quirked an eyebrow, but he paid no mind.

Upon arriving at the castle, two guard stallions were standing on each side of the towering crystal doors "Halt," they both spoke in deep tones.

Spike loookd up at the two "Excuse me guards, we are here to see the prince and princess. It is important," he looked up at them with a hopeful smile.

One of the guards spoke "I am sorry young one, but you may not enter unless you have been summoned by the prince or princess you may not pass," he looked down at the baby dragon sternly.

Spike lowered his head and shook it with frustration "But guard this is an…," he was cut off with a hoof on his shoulder and once again it was Diamond Tiara.

She gave a soft sigh "Remember Spike be aggressive and persuasive," she gave him a wink as she stepped back.

Spike nodded and smirk "Oh yea," he cleared his throat and looked up at the guards confidently. "Now listen to me you two, my name is Spike Sparkle and I am the son of Princess Twilight Sparkle. If you haven't heard of her she is the sister of Prince Shining Armor, and I am sure he would be disappointed in you if you made the son of her baby sister upset," she looked at them furrowing his brow.

The guards looked at each other and swallowed nervously "Oh, do accept our most humble of apologies Sir Spike," they stepped aside and bowed their heads. "You may enter," they gave the baby dragon and the fillies nervous smiles.

Diamond Tiara was the one to look impressed "You are the son of Princess Twilight Spike? That has to be the life," she beamed at the thought.

He waved a claw at the filly "Nah… I am just her number one assistant. I was just being persuasive and aggressive like you told me Diamond," he let out a chuckle as the six mad their way through the castle of crystals.

The eyes of the fillies glimmered with wonder as they looked at all the sparkling crystals that adorned the inside of the royal structure. After trekking through a couple corridors and climbing a tower of stairs in their opinion, they finally reached the palace doors of the throne room. Spike took a deep breath and gave a knock.

The sound echoed through the castle halls as the doors opened with a pink and blue aura surrounded each side. As the doors opened the baby dragon and five fillies saw standing before them at the throne was Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. The six slowly entered the throne room approaching the royal couple.

Shining Armor smiles at the group "Well hey there Spike. Hey there girls," he stood up as he trotted forward and reached up to rub at the scales on top of the baby dragon's head and nodded at the five fillies who bowed their heads in returned.

"Hello Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence," they greeted altogether.

"Greetings my little ponies and Spike," Cadence gave them a warm smile as she trotted toward them next.

Shining Armor look at the six curiously "Spike… uh… where's Twily and the others at?," He quirked an eyebrow.

Spike sighed deeply "That is why came to see you two. Toby has been foal napped by Queen Chrysalis," he looked up at the two with a serious yet frightful look.

Shining Armor and Cadence both gasped and looked at each other in shock. Shining Armor turned to a guard that was standing at the palace doors. He trotted up to him "Guard, go retrieve the others and meet me at the front of the castle."

The guard bowed his head "Yes your highness," he trotted out of the throne room as Shining Armor closed the doors with his magic.

He turned to the baby dragon and fillies "Now Spike and girls please start from the beginning," he trotted back over to his wife as they both sat on their haunches to listen to Spike.

Back in Ponyville Fluttershy and the other Elements of Harmony were trotting along the rocky path of Rambling Rock Ridge. Fluttershy kept her gaze locked on Celestia's sun with a determined look on face and her lips pursed in anger. The others looked at her concerned as she kept on kicking at the ground with her fore hooves every time she took a step.

Rarity carefully trotted up beside her "Fluttershy darling, do you want to talk?" She reached up and gently placed a hoof on her shoulder.

Fluttershy stopped and let a deep sigh turning to Rarity with tears in her eyes "Rarity how could you keep a secret like that? Toby could have been hurt," she shrugged Rarity's hoof off and slammed her on hoof on the ground. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend," she turned her head away allowing her tears to flow.

Rarity felt her eyes start to water with tears "Oh darling, I am your friend. Please forgive me, I just didn't want to worry you about us running into those fleabags," she lowered her head in shame. Suddenly she felt something around her neck and opened her eyes to see Fluttershy hugging her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh Rarity, I am so sorry," she started to shake as Rarity gently wrapped her forelegs around the crying pegasus. Fluttershy sniffled as she raised her head up to look at her in the face "I am sorry for being mad at you. I am just so worried about my precious baby boy," she let out a whimper.

Rarity hugged her friend tightly and rubbed up and down her back "Shh… darling, you don't need to be sorry about anything. I understand that you are upset Fluttershy, we all are," she reached up a hoof to wipe at Fluttershy's tears and looked seriously into her eyes "I promise darling that we are going to get Toby back!"

Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie had tears in their eyes as they watched the two and trotted up to them surrounding Fluttershy in a big warm hug "Yes we will!" They all exclaimed proudly.

Rainbow Dash was soaring in the air as she shot to the ground landing in front of the group and panted heavily. "Twilight, I told Princess Celestia about Chrysalis being in the badlands, but we have big trouble!"

They girls broke the hug and looked at Rainbow Dash curiously.

"What kind of trouble Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"While I was talking with Princess Celestia one of her guards informed us that changelings are attacking every part of Equestria," gasps of shock escaped each of the others' lips.

"This is not good," Twilight gave a frown to her friends. She closed her eyes for a second to think and opened them with determination "Alright girls, I think we need to split up and go each region of Equestria to stop these bugs from causing any more damage."

"Ya darn tootin' Twi. Ah will go to Appleloosa and help with the town there. Ah know Braeburn is going to need all the help he can get," she tipped her hat as her brows furrowed with anger.

"Good idea Applejack darling," Rarity smiled softly. "As for me I will go take out those ruffians that are in Manehatten," she flicked her mane confidently.

Twilight looked at her friends with a nod "And I will prepare the citizens of Ponyville, because I can see that the changelings haven't arrived here yet," she looked at Pinkie "Pinkie I will need you go to and help the ponies of Las Pegasus."  
"Aye, aye Twilight, those mean meanie pants aren't going to know what hit them," Pinkie rubbed her fore hooves together. "Time for me to bring out the big guns," she smiled mischievously as out of nowhere she pulled out a rocket launcher. The others just shook their heads "I shall return," with that she put her rocket launcher back up and hopped away.

"Pinkie… I… never mind," Twilight face hoofed herself. She looked up at Rainbow "Rainbow Dash you…" she was cut off by the cyan pegasus.

"I know Twilight, I'm going to help defend Cloudsdale. You all be careful." She placed her hoof in the center "Let's do this for Toby and get him back!" She smirked proudly

The others put their hooves in "For Toby!" They yelled confidently as Rainbow shot up and soared toward Cloudsdale.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy "Fluttershy, I will understand if you don't want to do any fighting. You don't have to," she gave her a soft smile.

Fluttershy looked into Twilight's eyes with a determined face "No Twilight. I have been running and hiding from fights all my life. That she-pony has my son and she is not going to get away with hurting him anymore," she stomped her hoof and gritted her teeth. "I know Chrysalis warned us about trying to rescue Toby, but she didn't say anything about any other creatures," a sly confident smile crept across her face.

She looked at Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity "I am going to go the Everfree Forest and get some much needed help along with my other animal friends," she nodded proudly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Just be careful sugarcube," Applejack gave her a soft smile and tipped her hat. She looked at the remaining three "See ya girls later. Ah got a cousin and his town to save," she kicked at the ground and turned to gallop toward Appleloosa.

Rarity flicked her mane and sighed deeply "Well, I guess I will be going too darlings," she turned to Fluttershy and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Don't worry dear, we are going to get our precious child back," she gave her a wink and smiled at her and Twilight before turning and galloping off to Manehatten.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy "You be careful Fluttershy. I am going to go get ready for the changeling attack on Ponyville," she gave her a nod before hovering into the air and flying off toward Ponyville.

Fluttershy let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Celestia's sun "Be careful girls," she lowered her head and placed a hoof on her chest. "Don't worry my precious little Toby, Momma's coming," she allowed a single tear to fall and hit the ground. She raised her head up with determination and hovered to fly toward the Everfree Forest.

Toby was lying curled up in a ball trembling as Chrysalis meticulously trotted back into her lair. He looked up to see her trotting toward him and covered his head with his arms "Please Queen Chrysalis, don't' hurt me," he pleaded with a whimper.

She chuckled evilly as she basked in the fear of the small child. She trotted up to him and placed a hoof over his trembling body to stroke along his back. She looked down at him with a mischievous smirk "Oh my dear sweet little morsel, I am not going to hurt you anymore….yet." She leaned her head down to his to touch his forehead with her horn "I just want to take a look inside your mind child," she lit her horn.

After a few minutes she raise her head up with a sinister grin on her face and thought to herself "So that is his worst fear. Maybe I can use that to my advantage, "she sighed softly and stroked at the top of his head with a hoof.

"You poor, poor child, do you actually still believe that Celestia and her ponies truly care for you even though you are not one of them?" She gave him an evil smirk.

He looked up at her with tears cascading down his cheek due to his fear of her, but he nodded weakly "Y-yes I do. They love me and I love them," he spoke with a whimper.

She chuckled lowly "You are indeed a naïve little weakling aren't you? Well, let me show you something my dear tasty child. Maybe with this you will see different," she closed her eyes and lit her horn up. Suddenly the two were enveloped in darkness.

Toby trembled even harder as he looked around seeing nothing but empty silent space "Where am I now? What is this place?" His lips quivered as he sat up slowly folding his knees to his chest and hugging his legs close.

"Just wait and see little one," she smiled slyly as the environment started to ripple until they were atop of a grassy hill overlooking Ponyville. She looked down at the small child "You see my child, you are in what is called a dreamscape. It is just like a dream, but no pony can hear you or see you. Oh and look at where we are," she placed a foreleg around the trembling child as she pointed with the other foreleg.

Toby's back was facing where Queen Chrysalis was pointing so he slowly turned around to see underneath a tree were his family and friends sitting together having a picnic. However, he looked closer to see that there was a pony with them he never seen before. He swallowed nervously as he carefully stood up to just walk a little closer to look at the new pony.

It was a small pegasus colt with a powdered blue coat, a short brown mane with matching tail. His eyes were the same olive green eyes as Toby's, and he wore the same black brimmed eyeglasses. On his flank was a symbol of a piano. Toby looked around to see happy smiles on every pony's faces, but he didn't see himself with them there.

Tears began stinging his eyes as Chrysalis smiled evilly noticing this "Come here little one, I saved you a sit," she used her magic to levitate him over to her. She was sitting right near the group as they began talking.

The new colt who was underneath Fluttershy's wing looked up at her "Momma, can I go play with my friends?" He gave her a bright smile.

"Of course my precious little one," she let out a giggle and nuzzled at the colts nose. The colt giggled happily as he got up with the other fillies and baby dragon to go and play leaving the adults to talk among themselves.

Toby felt his heart break a little "But that is what Momma calls me," he thought to himself as he looked on.

Fluttershy turned to Twilight "Oh Twilight, I can't thank you or the princesses enough for changing my precious little one, my precious little Toby into a pegasus," she squeed happily.

Twilight nodded at her friend "You know you don't need to thank us Fluttershy. Now you have a real colt to call your own and not a little bratty human," she chuckled. Toby choked back his sobs as his body started to shudder.

"I agree darling, he looks much more handsome and sophisticated as a pegasus. That hairless pale human Toby was what's the word, oh I know hideous," Rarity chuckled as the others did too.

Toby started to sob heavier as Chrysalis kept on grinning wider letting out a lowly chuckle "You see my tasty little treat, they never loved you for who you are, they just wanted you to think that, " she smiled at the sadness he was showing. "I think you need to listen to one more pony before I end this dreamscape," Toby was unable to speak as he cried painfully.

"You know girls, I can finally call Toby my son, because he is now a real pony. And better yet, I can teach him to fly so I don't have to carry him on my back anymore. He was terribly heavy when he was a human," she turned to Twilight "I am glad I asked you three to change him while he was sleeping or else he probably would have fought, and we would have to banish him." Her once soft giggle turned into a sinister one as the environment slowly rippled back into Chrysalis' lair.

Toby let out a painful and loud cry as he shook with hard sobs curling up into a ball. Chrysalis stroked at his small form with a hoof and her evil grin grew even wider "That's it my child, shed those tears," she let out a chuckle.

"The more you cry, the stronger I get," she thought to herself. "It is going to feel good to finally rule Equestria, but it would feel most wonderful for Celestia and her ponies to know that it is all because of this small insolent child's love for them," she let out a loud cackle as she started to absorb Toby's love as she pulled him up to her foreleg as he was still curled up in a ball.

"Soon enough Equestria will belong to me!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Toby lay curled up tightly in a ball, shaking with sobs allowing his tears to flow, and strike the cold, hard cavern ground. He was weakened so much from Chrysalis absorbing his love, he felt broken and helpless. His eyes shot open in fear as he heard hoof steps approaching as Chrysalis was returning from outside.

He slowly turned his body on its side to look up at the dark mare slowly approaching him. He whimpered as he tried to crawl away from on her, dragging his little arm along the dirt floor. She looked down at him with a smirk, and placed a hoof on his little foot causing him to cry out in pain "Ow!"

She chuckled lowly at his cry of pain "You silly little morsel. Where do you think you are going?" She lifted her hoof of his foot, and stepped forward to stand over him. She reached her hoof up, and stroked at the top of his head roughly as he whimpered underneath it.

She grinned meticulously, baring her fangs, and leaned her head down to speak into his ear "It is time my little morsel for us to go see your Auntie Princess Celestia." She let out a ruthless laugh as she levitated the poor and defenseless child onto her back. She turned, and trotted out of her lair to exit the cave.

As she stepped outside, she looked up at Celestia's sun with an evil smile of satisfaction, and let out a deep sigh. She turned to the trembled child on her back "Finally my dear child, I shall take the throne from Princess Celestia, and all of Equestria will worship its new queen." She let out an evil giggle, and roughly nuzzled at Toby "and it will be all because of you my little morsel."

Toby looked up into her eerie green eyes with fear, and guilt as he felt himself being enveloped in her magic. He yelped in pain as she squeezed him, and felt himself being drained once more. Chrysalis felt his love entering into her, and suddenly the two were surrounded by an orbital shield.

She cackled as she hovered into the air "Let them try to attack me now." She grinned widely, and thought to herself "Prepare for your last day as princess, Celestia," she cackled some more and started flying toward Canterlot. Toby whimpered painfully, feeling helpless, and unable to save his family.

As she flew over past the Badlands, down below, hiding among the many rock mounds was a lone figure watched silently as the queen made her way toward Canterlot. Beside him stood his loyal companion in the form of a wolf, and both had looks of determination worn on their faces. They looked at each other, and nodded as they quickly ran along the rocky land to catch up to Chrysalis.

Fluttershy was lying on her red velvet lounge, and gazing out of her window at Celestia's sun. She closed her eyes softly, lowering her head, and allowed fresh tears to escape. "My precious baby boy, Momma loves you, and I promise I will get you back," she whispered to herself. She let out a deep sigh as the silent moment was interrupted with the door opening, and Angel Bunny hopped over to her.

He looked up at her with concern on his face, but chittered, and saluted her with a paw. Fluttershy sniffled, and wiped at her tears, giving the rabbit a soft smile "Thank you Angel." She carefully climbed off her lounge, trotted out of her and her son's cottage, and headed toward the Everfree Forest.

Entering into the forest, Fluttershy saw an array of animals standing side by side. The animals ranged from raccoons to badgers, Mr. Bear, different types of birds, and even a manticore. Fluttershy smiled softly at the group of creatures as she stood before them.

Fluttershy took a deep breath before speaking "Hello all my animal friends. Thank you all for coming, but I need your help," she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "My son, my precious little Toby has been foal napped!" The animals gasped, and started to chitter among one another. Looks of anger mixed with worry adorned their faces.

Fluttershy had her head lowered with tears threatening to escape once again, but she felt a paw on her fore leg, and looked down to see Angel with a determined look on his face. She sniffled, and rubbed between the bunny's ears "Thank you Angel. I needed that," she looked at all the animals before her as she looked at them with her brows furrowed in determination.

As she was about to speak again, a sudden buzzing noise echoed throughout the forest, catching the attention of Fluttershy, and all the animals. They all looked around curiously, wondering where or what the sound was coming from. Suddenly, out from behind the trees of the Everfree, changeling drones slowly crept out, and surrounded Fluttershy and the animals.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy gasped as she looked around timidly at the approaching changeling drones. She started to shake nervously, and asked herself "Oh no, what can we do? We're surrounded." She looked at her animal friends looking terrified, and she let out a calm sigh "Please my friend, try to calm down. We are going to have to fight!" They all looked at her, and nodded as they stood their ground, preparing to fight.

"Do not fret my dear Fluttershy, for you are not alone," the sly smooth voice of Discord could be heard, and he appeared in front of Fluttershy. "Since I got rid of those Diamond Dogs, it seems like to me that we have some bugs to exterminate now." He gave a confident smile, and looked the pegasus with a confident face.

Fluttershy nodded at Discord, and turned her attention back at the changeling drones with determination. She kicked her hoof at the ground "Okay my animal friends, let's…" She was cut off as a loud cackle could be heard overhead. All of those below looked up with the drones grinning evilly as they saw their queen flying above the forest.

Fluttershy's brows suddenly furrowed into an angry glare, and she shot up in the air. She looked down at Discord "Discord, can you…." He held up his lion paw to cut her off.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. The animals and I can take care of these bugs. You just go after Chrysalis," he smiled confidently up at her, and turned to the changelings "Time for a little bit of chaos." He giggled mischievously, and cracked the knuckles of his lion paw, and talons.

Fluttershy nodded, and looked toward Chrysalis with a scowl of anger "Momma's coming Toby," she spoke to herself, and shot off toward the changeling queen.

Down below, off in the distance, the figure following Chrysalis witnessed the changelings battling with the creatures of the forest, and Discord, whilst crouching behind some nearby bushes. He looked to his wolf companion "Let's go Riley and help them," the wolf nodded, and bared his fangs. They stood, and started charging forth toward the forest.

While he was using his magic to force some changeling drones dance, Discord noticed the figure, and his wolf approaching the battle. He looked at the two curiously, and turned to the drones was manipulating "Alright, time eradicate you parasites." With a sly laugh, he snapped the fingers on his lion paw, and the changelings suddenly vanished in a flash.

As the two got close enough, the taller one pulled out a sharp long object from behind that was attached to his back. It appeared to be a sword as the man used it to easily slice a changeling in half. The body fell, and green glowing liquid poured out onto the ground.

The battle stopped as the animals, and changelings all turned to see the two lone figures standing over the slayed carcass of a drone. The other drones looked in shock, but suddenly focused their attention on the two figures with looks of pure anger. They abandoned their fighting with the animals, and hovered toward the two.

The man planted his feet firmly into the ground, bent forward on his right leg, stretched out his left leg, and raised the sword up to his shoulder. He licked his lips, and turned to the wolf "Ready buddy," the wolf nodded as he planted his paws into the ground as well, and gritted his teeth with a growl. The drones sped toward them with their fangs bared.

As soon as the changelings got closer the man swiped his sword at them, slicing three in concession. The wolf started smacking at drone after drone with his paws, and leaped into the air on top of several. The man and wolf were taking on the drones effortlessly by themselves, and the animals, along with Discord watched with shocked, yet impressed expressions.

Discord rubbed at his chin with his lion paw, and nodded amusingly "Hmm… those two aren't bad," he let out a light chuckle as he watched the two fight together, and alone.

Fluttershy was closely approaching Chrysalis in the air, and she could see Toby curled up on her back. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the two surrounded in the green orbital shield, but what frightened her was watching a ray of magic coming out of Toby's small form, and charging the shield. "My poor baby boy," she gasped, and flew faster.

She was right up on Chrysalis she yelled out in rage "LET GOT OF MY SON YOU MONSTER!" Her face contorted in anger.

Toby was whimpering in pain as he felt himself being drained more and more by the shield. His ears twitched when he heard the voice of his mom "Mo-Momma?" He weakly lifted his head, and looked behind him to see her quickly approaching "MOMMA!" He cried out, as fresh tears trickled down his cheeks.

He tried to get up off Chrysalis' back "GAH!" He cried out in pain as the shield gave him a little shock, and he shook.

Chrysalis cackled as she turned to see Fluttershy "You aren't going to ruin my moment you foolish pony," she lowly spoke as she lit her horn up, and shot a ray of magic at Fluttershy.

The yellow Pegasus weaved, and dodged the blast as she straightened her wings "Toby, Momma's coming!" She got right up on the tail of Chrysalis, and tried to reach her hooves out to grab her son, but the shield was like rubber, and pushed her back.

Fluttershy couldn't hold her tears in when she saw the pain her son was in, but she kept her furious pace to catch up to Chrysalis. As she was about to reach her once again, out of nowhere a pair of drones flew up, and grabbed her by her forelegs, and used their wings to pull her down. She reached a hoof out to open air as she saw the two getting smaller "TOBY!"

Toby's face was flooded with tears as he watches his mom being pulled back down to the ground, and heard a deep, evil laughter escape the lips of his captor. He shuddered with fear as he curled up tighter, and cried.

After being drug back down to the ground, Fluttershy felt the two drones pulling at her hind legs, and wings. She tried to kick them off, but they had her helplessly on her back, and they cackled down at her. They rose up their forelegs to stomp on her when they felt a force knock them off her, and causing them roll a few feet away.

"Hey you parasites pick on some pony your own size," the sound of a young voice could be heard. Fluttershy gasped as she watched them struggle to get back up, and turned to the one who saved her. She looked in awe at the creature that stood before her. The two drones hovered in the air, and flew away.

"Here, let me help you up," he spoke with a soft tone, and reached out a hand. The creature was a half pony/half human hybrid. His lower half was that of a pony with a sea blue coat, but he bared no cutie mark. His upper half was human, and lightly tanned. He had a lime green mane with matching tail, and his eyes were of a lavender hue, and he wore an orange jacket on his upper half.

Fluttershy looked up at him curiously, but placed a hoof in his hand to allow him to help her up. She shook off the dirt from the ground, and looked to see the creature came up eye level to her. "Um… thank you… um… what is your name?"

He gave her a soft smile "My name is Kevin." He looked to see her face was stained with tears, and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Hey now, what's the matter?" He looked at her with concern.

She sniffled, and gave him a sad smile "It is nice to meet you Kevin, but right now I have to go rescue my son. He was foal napped by that witch, Queen Chrysalis." She gritted her teeth, and kicked at the ground with a hoof in anger.

Kevin reached up with a hand to gently wipe away Fluttershy's tears, and placed one on her shoulder. "Don't worry… uh… if I may ask… what is your name?" He let out a light giggle.  
She gave a little smile "My name is Fluttershy."

He reached up, and gently stroked at her mane, looking into her eyes "Well Fluttershy, I promise we will get your son back. I will help you in any way I can," he gave her a warm smile.

Fluttershy smiled softly "Thank you Kevin, but I can't ask you to do that."

He shook his head "Hey, don't worry. I want to help," he gave her a smile, and crossed his arms. "So, which way were they heading?" She reached up a hoof, and pointed toward Canterlot Castle. Kevin looked in the direction, and nodded "Hmm… well I say let's get there as fast as we can."

They both smiled at each, and were about to gallop toward the castle when a bright white light flashed in front of them. Suddenly Twilight appeared "Oh Fluttershy, are you okay? I heard your scream, and…" She turned her attention to Kevin "And who are you?" She gave the satyr boy an angry glare, and lit her horn up.

This caused Kevin to shake a little, and back up timidly. "Wait… I am just trying to help Fluttershy get her son back. I don't want any problems," he put his hands in front of him.

Fluttershy placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder and nodded "Yes Twilight. Kevin here just saved me from two changelings, and we were on our way to save Toby when you teleported here."

Twilight's anger dissipated, and she scratched the back of her neck with a hoof. "Oh. I am sorry Kevin. I thought you were some dangerous creature trying to hurt my friend."

He waved a hand at her "Don't worry about it Twilight. I understand," he let out a light chuckle, and looked at Fluttershy with a determined look "Now let's go rescue your son." He said proudly, and the three turned to gallop toward Canterlot.

Back in the Everfree Forest, the animals were going back to their seperative homes, and Discord simply used his magic to make all of the sliced, diced, and cut up remains of the changeling drones disappear in a flash. He walked toward the man and wolf.

"Well, well, well, I have to admit my good sir, that you and your dog there were impressive." He gave the two a grin. "Let me introduce myself. I am known all around Equestria as the Master of Chaos, Discord. Well the former Master of Chaos." He let out a chuckle. "And if it isn't too intrusive, who may you two be?"

The man placed his sword back into its holder on his back, and looked at Discord with a determined look "I am Nikolai, and this is my loyal companion Riley." The wolf sat on his haunches, and simply nodded up at Discord.

Nikolai wore a sky blue sweater with long charcoal grey sleeves, dark blue jeans, and black walking shoes. Riley had a red coat with black tribal markings on his underbelly. The bottom half of his tail was black, and from his neck to around his eyes were black.

"Well, Nikolai and Riley, it is good to meet some new beings here in Equestria." He looked at them curiously, and placed a talon to his chin "Exactly why and how are you two here in Equestria anyway?"

Nikolai looked at him intently "I shall explain in time, but right now I am on a mission. I am following this wicked and quite frankly ugly looking mare that was carrying a child on her back." He looked at Discord curiously "Have you seen her?"

"Ah… so you two are after Chrysalis as well?" They nodded as he pointed his eagle arm toward Canterlot "She is on her way there. I am on my way to aide my friend Fluttershy, and if you two would like some company, I would be honored to tag along."

"Thank you for the offer Discord, but me and Riley works alone." He gave Discord a firm nod, and the two were off in a shot toward the castle. Discord shrugged his shoulders, and with a snap of his talons, he disappeared in a flash.

In the Crystal Kingdom, Spike finished telling Cadence and Shining Armor what happened. Shining Armor was about to speak when a soldier trotted through the throne room doors. "Your highnesses, we have been informed that there are changelings on their way to attack the empire."

Every pony gasped, and Shining Armor looked at the guard with a stern look "Tell every guard to prepare for the attack. I will be down to join soon," the guard nodded, and trotted out of the throne room.

Cadence looked at her husband "Go Shining and defend our home. I will go with Spike and the fillies back to Ponyville," she gave her husband a warm smile.

Spike raised a claw "Uh… Princess Cadence… not to be a spoil sport, but how are we supposed to get back to Ponyville without tickets for the Friendship Expressed?" He looked up at her curiously, along with the fillies.

Cadence giggled, and ruffled Spikes head "Spike, you silly little dragon. We aren't taking the train back to Ponyville," she gave him and the others a warm smile.

Spike scratched at his temple with a single claw "Uh… what now?"

She let out a soft giggle "Come here Spike and friends," she motioned them with a fore hoof, and they obliged. Spike and the fillies stood beside her with three on each side. "We are going to teleport to Ponyville," she sighed softly.

Shining trotted up to his wife and looked into her eyes "Be careful my love. Save our nephew," he gave a look of determination.

She nodded "We will Shining. You be careful too, and protect our kingdom." He nodded as the two shared a kiss. Shining Armor nodded proudly as he galloped out of the throne room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright young ones… get ready, because here we go," she closed her eyes, and lit her horn up. With a flash the seven vanished.

At Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were pacing back and forth anxiously. "Tia, what do we do? All of Equestria is being attacked, and Chrysalis still has our little nephew." Luna looked at Celestia with deep concern.

"I know dear sister. The elements are separated, defending each region, and we don't know the next part of Chrysalis' plan. I guess we just…" Suddenly she was cut off by the sound of a thud, and a whimper. They turned to see the small form of Toby rolling on the ground, until he stopped on his stomach.

"TOBY!" The royal sisters yelled, and galloped toward the fallen child who was coughing weakly. When they got closer to them, they felt a blast of magic, and were sent crashing against the throne room's walls. A cackle could be heard as Chrysalis trotted in from the balcony.

The princesses were slow to stand up, but when they did, their eyes burned with anger. "Chrysalis," Celestia spoke as she gritted her teeth.

She grinned meticulously as she levitated the weakened child over to the throne. She used her magic to create a metal collar, and placed it around Toby's neck. She created a pair of metal cuffs to lock his wrists together, and created a chain to connect on into the collar, and the other end to the throne.

Celestia and Luna looked on terrified for Toby as he shuddered with sobs, his head lowered looking at the floor, and him on his knees as Chrysalis sat before him on her haunches. They both looked at each other, ad nodded lighting up their horns.

"Uh…uh… not so fast you two," Chrysalis gave a sinister grin, and blasted them again with another blow of magic, causing them to crash into the walls again. She closed the palace doors, and locked them. "Now I won't want you two to escape on me," she let out a low chuckle as she lit her horn up more intensely.

She created two black rings, and placed them on the horns of the princesses to render them powerless. Next, she placed metal collars around their necks, and used a chain to lock it to the floor to a hook she created with her magic. This forced the royal sisters to sit on their haunches.

Celestia glowered at Chrysalis "Chrysalis, let the poor child and my sister go. It is me who you want, not them." She looked at Chrysalis with a pleading look as she gazed at the innocent little colt.

"That may be true Celestia, but why do I need you anymore when I have this sweet little morsel." She gave a mischievous grin as she stroked at Toby's head, and leaned her head down letting her hot breath flow over the poor child's face. "Besides, I may upgrade you from my tasty little snack, to my obedient little pet."

Toby kept his head lowered trembling with fear, and shuddering with sobs. He raised his head at Celestia and Luna, and weakly spoke "I am sorry Auntie Celestia and Auntie Luna." He whimpered, and shook harder.

"Aw… isn't that precious. This little snack still thinks of you two as family, even after he witnessed the truth," she let out a cackle of joy.

Celestia looked on sadly at Toby, and furrowed at Chrysalis "What do you mean the truth? We do love him!"

Chrysalis rolled her eyes "No matter. It really doesn't matter, because it is his love that will give the ultimate to take over Equestria once and for all," she laughed evilly.

Suddenly the two drones that attacked Fluttershy came hovering into the throne room, and over to their queen. They hissed into her ear, causing her to become wide-eyed.

She looked at the two princesses with a sly smirk "Well, it seems like that your loyal ponies are on their way to the castle to come rescue this tasty morsel," she chuckled lowly. Another drone suddenly hovered into the throne room and up to his queen. He hissed into her ear, and she looked like she saw a ghost.

"WHAT," she yelled, and stomped a hoof close to Toby causing him to tremble harder. She sneered at Celestia "Now it appears that your precious Elements of Harmony have defeated my army in each of the regions." She lowered her head in anger.

"That means you are through Chrysalis. The Elements of Harmony will defeat you once and for all," Celestia and Luna smiled proudly.

Chrysalis grinned evilly "Let them come," she looked down at Toby, and stroked at his head. "Because it will all be futile. I will take Equestria from you Celestia, and it will be all thanks to this little one's naïve love for you all," she cackled loudly, and turn to trot out to the balcony.

She looked out across the land of Equestria "I promise Equestria, Queen Chrysalis shall rule, and I shall rule forever!" She hovered up in the air and cackled loudly, unaware of the Elements of Harmony were on their way to save Toby, and all of Equestria.

This time, they weren't alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Queen Chrysalis sat at the throne in Canterlot Castle, and looked at the captured princesses with a sinister grin. Her grin grew wider as she looked down at the shackled little boy on his knees, and head lowered to the floor. She used a hoof to stroke from the top of his head down his back while he trembled underneath her touch.

Toby trembled with sobs as he looked at the ground, afraid to look up at his family in Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. His eyes were flooded with tears as he allowed them to flow freely down his cheeks, and let out small weak coughs making his body shudder harder. Chrysalis relished in the pain the small child was in, and she let out a lowly chuckle.

"Well my obedient little pet, I am going to go take a stroll through my palace gardens." She leaned her head down, and roughly nuzzled at his tear stained cheek "Now you just be a good little pet." She stomped her hoof next to him causing him to tremble "Do you understand me?" He felt her hot breath wash over his face.

He kept his head lowered, and nodded, shuddering with sobs "Y-y-yes Queen C-Chrysalis." He whimpered as he sat helplessly on his knees.

She let out a cackle as she turned to trot out to the balcony, and flew down to the gardens. Meanwhile Celestia, positioned on her haunches looked up at the broken child at the throne, and her eyes started to be consumed with tears. Luna looked over to her sister, and then at Toby, feeling the same sorrow Celestia did.

Celestia spoke with the softest of voices to try, and get the child's attention "Toby sweetheart, look at me please." Her eyes grew wide with shock as he weakly lifted his head, and saw the pain and sorrow etched on his face. "Oh my poor, poor young nephew, what has she done to you?" Tears threatened to escape as she looked at his face stained with tears.

He spoke between his sobs "A-Auntie Celestia, A-Auntie Luna, I-I am so s-sorry. T-this is all m-my fault." He lowered his head back down, making the chains of his wrist shackles to clang lightly against the cuffs.

Luna shook her head, and frowned at the little boy "No my dear Toby. You mustn't blame yourself for the mayhem that Queen Chrysalis has caused." She wanted to reach out a hoof badly to lay on his shoulder, and let him know that everything will be alright.

Celestia nodded reassuringly "Yes precious child. None of this is whatsoever your fault. The power that Chrysalis possesses is too strong for one as young as you." Celestia let out a calm sigh "Don't worry my little nephew, the Elements of Harmony will be here, and Queen Chrysalis shall be defeated." She spoke confidently, yet her heart ached for Toby.

He weakly lifted his head, and turned to look outside to the balcony, gazing at the sun which was slowly starting to set. _Momma, I am so sorry. I love you Momma, please be safe._

Inside the Golden Oaks Library, the Elements of Harmony were all together, along with Discord, Princess Cadence, and the three new allies that have joined to assist the group. Spike and the five fillies were upstairs in Twilight's bedroom sleeping. While the girls were sitting together in a circle in the center of the library, Kevin stood up in the background at the door, and Nikolai and Riley sat at the bottom of the staircase.

Twilight stood up on all fours "Alright girls, since we have successfully defeated all of the changelings, it is time for us to rescue the princesses, and most importantly our precious child," the others nodded in determination. Twilight then turned her focus to the three new allies "You three, we know you are with us, but exactly who are you three?"

Kevin quirked an eyebrow and he locked eyes with Nikolai "Do you want to go first buddy, or should I?" He had his arms crossed as he leaned up against the wall.

Nikolai looked down at Riley who nodded to him, and Nikolai rubbed the top of the wolf's head. "Well, I guess I will explain myself." He let out a deep sigh as he looked at everyone "I must ask you to not show pity upon me after you hear mine and Riley's story, because I won't accept it." The group nodded, and he inhaled and exhaled deeply as he began his tale.

"I remember as it was just yesterday. I was only an infant at the time, but I remember opening my eyes to the evening sky, and the moon showing its warm glow over me. I looked around to see where I was, and I found myself out in the darkness surrounded by trees. I started to cry, but no one would come. As time went by, I was discovered by a wolf, and it took me in when it didn't see any others of my species around…"

"From that moment on I learned to live with the wolves, and understand their way of life. I knew I was unlike the other wolves, but I felt like I was one of them, because they were the ones who cared for me, and treated me as one of their own. As I grew, I learned how to scavenge for food, thanks to the teachings of my wolf family. I lived on berries, nuts, and lush edible plants as my source of food. I never really cared for the taste of meat…"

The group gave a smile of relief knowing that Nikolai didn't eat meat.

"Once I was old enough, I said goodbye to the pack, and headed out on my journey to discover the vast world that I grew up in, known as Earth. While on my exploration, I came across Riley here, but he was severely injured with a broken leg. For a whole month, I nursed him back to health, and we have been best friends ever since."

Nikolai rubbed the top of Riley's head earning him a lick on the face. The two shared a warm smile, and the ponies gave soft smiles of their own.

"However on one cold winter's day, our friendship almost met a tragic end. We were just treading through a thick wooded forest. Now on Earth, humans like to hunt, and kill animals, either for sport, or for food during winter. Their favorite animal to hunt is deer, so with us traveling through the woods, they thought we were a couple of deer. We heard two blasts, but it was of a sudden, that we didn't have time to avoid the bullets…"

"I was shot in the chest, and Riley was shot in his side. Before we collapsed to the ground, I caught a glimpse of the two low lives that shot us, and they ran away like the cowards they were. I could feel my heart beating fainter, but I was more concerned for Riley. We lay there looking into each other's eyes, and we knew this was it. I reached out, and held Riley's paw in my hand as we slowly drifted off into unconsciousness."

The group gasped, and had tears threatening to escape from each of their eyes.

"I remember suddenly waking up blinded by the bright light of the sun, and I could hear the flowing of a steady stream. Suddenly I sat up gasping for air as I felt the beat of my heart becoming strong once again. Before me though put a smile on my face, because I saw Riley drinking from the stream, and I raced over to him to give him a big hug…"

"While we embraced each other, which felt like eternity, we heard the voice that of a soft, and angelic tone. We looked up to see that the voice was coming from your Princess Celestia. She brought us here to Equestria when she discovered that we were on the brink of death, and gave us a second chance at life…"

"For her honorable, and selfless act in saving us, I vowed to offer my assistance if any danger may arise in Equestria." He let out a deep sigh as he finished his tale.

"Oh you poor dear, you and your friend have been through so much. I am truly sorry darling," Rarity spoke up as she gave the two a sad smile.

Nikolai waved a hand at her "It is okay Rarity. Like I said, I don't ask for pity, because I am breathing, and I have my best friend with me." Riley barked happily and licked at Nikolai's hand. Nikolai laughed as he turned to Kevin "Well, I told my story, now you."

Kevin stood up from the wall, and let out a deep sigh. "Well, there isn't that much to tell about me, except I am just like you, I grew up without knowing my parents. In fact, I don't think there are any other satyrs here in Equestria." He gave a sad smile, and let out another sigh "I just travel around from place to place, until I heard your yellow friend scream, and I knew I had to do something." He looked at the ponies with a serious look "I am here to help in any way I can," he gave a firm nod.

Nikolai and Riley nodded in agreement "We are too."

Twilight nodded at the three "Thank you. All three of you," she gave them a warm smile, and stood up. She looked around at every pony with the face of determination "Girls, tonight we will go to Canterlot at midnight. I figured that Chrysalis would be asleep at that time, and it might be a little easier to rescue Toby, and the princesses." She let out a content sigh "If it isn't, then I say we will have no choice, but to fight. Are you all in?"

Rainbow Dash through a fore leg in the air, and gave a smirk. "You bet Twilight. No pony gets away with hurting my little buddy and trying to take over my home of Equestria. I'm all in," she gave a proud smile.

Rarity flicked her mane, and furrowed her brows "As a lady, I would usually consider this barbaric, but I won't like that ruffian of a queen harm one hair on my precious little nephews cute little head. I shall join you in this thrashing," she gave a chuckle.

"Ah am always in the mood for some good ol' fashion bucking." Applejack reared up on her hind legs, kicked her fore legs in the air, and landed on her hooves licking her lips and tilting her hat. "Ah say let's go save the little feller, and send that sorry excuse of a queen back where she came from."

Pinkie Pie nodded vigorously, and hopped around gleefully "Time to throw a 'Queen Chrysalis, You Are A Goner' party." She giggled as she hopped onto all fours, and growled.

"We've defeated Chrysalis before, and we shall defeat her again. Count me in," Princess Cadence spoke.

Twilight nodded firmly, but looked at Fluttershy who had her head lowered "Fluttershy, are you with us?"

Fluttershy slowly lifted her head up, her brows furrowed in anger, her lips pursed with rage, and she stood up on all fours. She spoke with a tone of anger mixed with pure determination "Let's go get my son back!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nightfall arrived in Equestria as Princess Luna's casted a warm, yet ominous glow upon the land. Queen Chrysalis stood outside on the balcony of Canterlot Castle with a wide, sinister grin etched upon her face, and rejoiced in the fact the she had gained control of the throne. She let out a low, spine chilling chuckle as she turned to trot back inside.

She reveled in the image before her; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna chained, and helpless to the palace floor. She trotted to the throne where the small child was, shackled and chained on his knees shuddering with fear mixed with heavy sobs. Chrysalis smiled at the pain Toby was in, and stroked from the back of his head down his back roughly.

"Well my little pet, I think it is time for us to go to bed," she chuckled lowly, and looked at the royal sisters. "It looks like your precious elements are not coming after all princess." She lit her horn up, unhooked the chain of Toby's metal collar from the throne, and levitated him in front of her as he whimpered in pain.

Celestia stood up fighting against her restraints "Where are you going with him Chrysalis?" Her lips pursed in anger as she snarled, and her brows furrowed with rage.

Chrysalis snickered at her "Oh Celestia, do you think I would really leave my little pet here for you to try and save him." She cackled as she opened the palace doors with her magic, and exited shutting them with force.

Chrysalis trotted through the many corridors of the palace until she came to Celestia's palace bedroom. She smiled evilly as she looked at the shackled child in front of her "Well my little morsel, I think this room will be good for us to sleep in. What do you think?" She squeezed him with her magic, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Aah… huh… huh… huh… huh..." He was unable to speak through the sorrow he expressed through his shuddering of heavy sobs, and fear.

Chrysalis levitated him over onto the royal purple rug of Celestia's bedroom, and created a hook to connect the collar's chain to. She chained the collar to the hook forcing child onto his knees, causing the chain on his wrist cuffs to clang. He kept his head lowered, looking at the ground, and trembling with fear.  
Chrysalis slowly trotted over to the rug to lie down, and stroked the top of Toby's head with a hoof, causing him to shudder under her touch. She smiled mischievously at the terrified child "Well my little pet, you have been such an obedient, and might I add a very tasty little morsel ever since we met." She let out a lowly chuckle "It is all thanks to you that I have control of the throne, and soon all of Equestria will bow down to their true ruler."

She leaned her head forward to him, breathing heavily against his tear stained face "Now you go to sleep my little pet, because tomorrow, we have more conquering to do." She let out a soft cackle, and curled around the frightened cold, surrounding his small form with hers.

He cried himself to sleep, tears trickling down his cheeks.

An eerie silence roamed along the streets of Canterlot as midnight struck. Suddenly there was a flash of light that appeared in the center of the city. After the light dissipated, Princess Cadence, Twilight, the other Elements of Harmony, and their new allies appeared. Twilight and the other girls bared their elements.

"Okay every pony, we got to be real careful so not to get caught by Chrysalis or any of her changelings if there are any around." Twilight looked at them, and all nodded firmly in agreement. The group started their trek toward the castle.

"Ah don't like this one bit yall. It feels creepy with no lights being on in any of the houses." Applejack swallowed deeply as she looked around at the darkened homes.

"Well Applejack darling, that ruffian of a queen must have struck fear into the citizens, and they are afraid to come out," Rarity sighed deeply as her teeth started chattering. "Honestly, who could blame them?"

While the ponies were talking amongst each other up ahead, Nikolai and Riley decided to trail behind with Kevin. Kevin looked around sadly at the deserted-like town, and felt his heart break a little as he trotted along the path. He sighed deeply, but heard faint whistling coming from Nikolai as they looked over at him, and noticed a tear threatening to escape.

Kevin looked at him "Is something the matter Nikolai?" He gave the human a look of concern.

Nikolai looked over at him with a quirked eyebrow "Oh no kid. I am fine. I just whistle this tune just to keep my nerves calmed, so I don't become consumed with anger." He let out a soft chuckle as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Why? What happens when you get mad?" Kevin asked with a look of curiosity.

He let out another light chuckle, and reached over to pat the satyr on his shoulder "Trust me kid, you don't want to know." He went back to his whistling, but looked at Kevin with a curious look of his own. "Hey kid, how come don't you want to tell any of us about yourself? I mean I spoke about mine and Riley's life, but you just say you are a traveler."

"I am a traveler. Besides I just don't feel like talking about my life," a hint of sadness could be heard in his tone, and he felt tears of his own threatening to escape.

Nikolai noticed this and place a hand gently on his shoulder "C'mon kid, spill it. There is something troubling you, and you need to let it out." He gave Kevin a stern look.

Kevin stopped and turned to Nikolai letting out a deep, content sigh. "Alright, if I tell you my story, will you drop it?" Nikolai nodded as he stopped to listen, and Riley sat down.

Kevin sighed heavily as he begun to tell his tale.

_"I remember it as clear as day when I last looked into the eyes of my father. I was very young, around the age of three when he died. He was a pony of the unicorn heritage, and he wanted to give me a life here in Equestria. He told me that my mother, who was a human passed away giving birth to me, and he wanted to bring me back here..."_

_"However, I was too weak that he thought I would die, so being a unicorn, he used up all of his magic, and transferred into my heart to make me strong in order to live. Yet, in doing so, he got terribly ill, and died in just a few days..."_

_A tear trickled down Kevin's cheek, and he let out a heavy sigh._

_"I was forced to make my home in an orphanage, where all the colts and fillies were all only ponies, except for me. There were some ponies who were genuinely caring toward me, such as the caretakers at the orphanage. However, there were some that looked at me, and deemed me an abomination of Equstrian society that deserved the casted out of it..."_

_A few more fresh tears streamed down his cheek._

_"At the orphanage, there was one pony who was the local bully, and he always pushed around the smaller, weaker kids. I was his favorite to pick on, because of my what you may call, deformity. He always relished in the fact in calling me a freak, a sin to nature, and all that hurtful rubbish..."_

_While Kevin was telling his story the ponies were quietly listening as they stopped trotting ahead, and turned to the three._

_"One day, I decided I had enough, and I ran away from that orphanage not to be seen or heard from again. From that moment, I decided to travel around Equestria, and explore they many countries, hoping to be accepted in society."_

He reached up with the back of his hand, wiping away his tears, and let out one last heavy sigh. "Was that a good enough story for you?"

Nikolai swallowed deeply"Geez kid, I am sorry that you had to go through all of that." He looked at Kevin with a serious look "Listen here though Kevin, you are not an abomination, and you are definitely not a freak. You are a brave young satyr with a big heart who wants to help others. Never feel ashamed of that, do you understand?" Riley barked and nodded in agreement.

Kevin sniffled and let out a light chuckle "Thank you Nikolai. That means a lot."

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound echoing around the group, when out of nowhere the last three changeling drones surrounded them. Kevin shook his head free of his tears, and looked at the three with determination mixed with anger. He looked over at Nikolai "You think you can handle them?"

"In my sleep," Nikolai chuckled as he looked down at Riley, who was standing with his teeth snarling "Are you ready boy?" Riley nodded up. He turned to the group "You all go on ahead, we got these three." The group hesitantly nodded, and turned to gallop toward the castle, except for Fluttershy.

She looked worriedly at the three "Are you sure you three will be okay?"

"Of course, now go!" Nikolai shouted yet with a soft tone.

Kevin nodded his head to Fluttershy "Fluttershy, when you told me about your son being foal napped, it made me realize how important family, and how much I wish my mother and father was here with me. You go get your son back. I will be happy knowing that, if I die, I would have died letting your son live his life, just like my father did for me." He gave her a soft smile.

Fluttershy allowed tears to escape her eyes, and roll down her cheeks. "Thank you. All three of you for helping us," she gave them all a sad smile, and turned to catch up with the others.

While the three new allies were focused on holding off the three drones, the ponies were on their way to storm the castle, save the princesses, and especially rescue Toby.

With pure determination in her hear Fluttershy thought to herself _Hold on my baby boy, Momma's coming!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

After leaving their three new allies behind to fight the last remaining changeling drones, the Elements of Harmony, along with Princess Cadence made their way into the castle. As they entered, there were taken aback at the darkness that consumed the once vibrant, colorful palace. They gasped as the whole interior of the castle was all black, except for the windows giving off an ominous eerie green glow.

"This interior is just ghastly," Rarity placed a hoof on her chest, and made a look of pure disgust. "Queen Chrysalis must really like that Goth style of fashion… bleh." She shook her head in shame.

Pinkie Pie slowly bounced behind the others "Yea. She likes parties that are gloomy and not fun at all." A frown crept across her lips.

Twilight stopped trotting, and turned to the others. "Alright girls, Cadence and I will go search for the princess, and you four go look for Toby." She gave them a look of determination, and they nodded in agreement, setting off to find their child.

While hovering through the many darkened corridors of the palace, a faint cry could be heard. "Huh…huh…huh…huh…" Fluttershy gasped _oh no that sounds like Toby's cry _ she thought to herself as she shot off in the direction the cry was coming from. _Don't worry my baby boy, Momma's coming._

"Fluttershy, hold on!" Rainbow Dash shot off after her.

"C'mon yall, we got to see where the little feller's at." Applejack looked at Rarity and Pinkie Pie, and all three galloped off to catch up to the two Pegasi.

After flying for what felt like an eternity to her, Fluttersy came upon the doors to Celestia's bedroom where she could hear the cry more clearly. "Toby, are you in there sweetie?" She placed her head up close to the door to see if she could hear anything.

With his head down, and shuddering with a mix of fear and sobs, Toby could hear the voice of his mom. "Momma?," he weakly spoke as he looked to see Chrysalis still asleep.

Tears stung Fluttershy's eyes as she heard the voice of her son "TOBY!" She fluttered backwards a few feet away from the door, and charged forward, using her shoulder as a battering ram, but was unable to budge the door open "Gah…" She winced in pain, but shook her shoulder, and fluttered backwards again.

"Fluttershy, STOP!" Rainbow Dash shouted, and flew up beside her. "What in the hay do you think you are doing? You are going to wake…" She was cut off by a loud cry "MOMMA!"

Chrysalis blinked her eyes open, letting out a yawn, causing Toby to immediately silence himself. She gave an evil grin as she thought to herself _let them come. _She slowly stood up, and enveloped Toby in her magic, causing him to tremble.

On the other side of the door, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were continuing to ram into the door using their shoulders as battering rams, but still to no avail. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity came galloping up to see the two trying hard to break down the door. They were about to ram into it again, until Rarity caught both of their tails in her magic.

"Rarity let me go! My baby boy is behind this door," Fluttershy struggled in Rarity's aura, and grunted with frustration.

"I know darling, but we got to…" She was cut off as the door slowly opened with a green aura surrounding it. Rarity let go of her magic around Fluttershy's and Rainbow's tails as she swallowed nervously to see what was behind the door.

Chrysalis' evil grin grew wider as the door opened, and she was staring at five of the six Elements of Harmony. She was sitting on her haunches as the five mares trotted in carefully "Well, well, well, it looks look Celestia's precious ponies has come after all." She let out a low chuckle.

Fluttershy stomped her hoof against the palace floor, and looked at Chrysalis with a scow of anger etched on her face. She stared daggers at the changeling queen "Where is my son Chrysalis?" She gritted her teeth, and breathed heavily.

The others furrowed their burrows in determination and anger as they glared at Chrysalis.

"Ah… so the tasty little morsel is your son after all," she let out a sinister laugh, and carefully trotted to the side revealing the small, helpless, and shackled child to the floor. Fluttershy and the other gasped and looks of terror crept across their faces.  
"Oh my baby," Fluttershy cried as she galloped toward him. When she approached him she bounced back after hitting an unseen shield. She winced a little in pain, but reached out to see the shield ripple with green magic, and stared up at Chrysalis with pure anger "What have you done to him you monster?"

Toby weakly lifted his head to reveal his tear stained face as he looked up at his mom, and the rest of his family. They gasped, and had tears of their own threatening to escape when they saw him in the condition he was in. He gave a sad smile, and tried to scoot closer to them, but the weight of the shackles and chains were too heavy. "Momma, Auntie Rarity, Auntie Applejack, Auntie Pinkie, and Auntie Rainbow, I am so sorry." He shuddered with sobs as he lowered his head back down.

Fluttershy couldn't hold her tears in any longer as she allowed them to cascade down her cheeks, and reached out to touch at the veil surrounding her son. "No my precious little one, please don't blame yourself for anything. None of this is your fault," her lips quivered with sadness as she looked at her son in shackles, and chains.

"Aw… this is such a tender moment… not," Chrysalis lit her horn up, and shot a beam of her magic at the five. She blasted them against the wall of the room, causing them to collapse to the floor onto their stomach. She let out a lowly chuckle "Aw… and I thought the Elements of Harmony are supposed to be all powerful."

"NO! MOMMA!," Toby screamed as he struggled in restraints, only to wince in pain. He cried out to Fluttershy "Momma, please get up," he started to tremble in fear as he watched his mom slowly, and weakly get up, along with the others.

Fluttershy grunted and panted heavily, but looked at her son in pain; both physical and emotional. She gave him a soft reassuring smile "Don't worry my baby boy, Momma is okay." The others shook off the pain of being blasted and looked at Chrysalis with looks of determination.

"Alright you ruffian, if that is how you want to handle things…" Rarity flicked her mane, stood up on her hind legs, and raised her forelegs in a fighting stance "Then I will be more than honored to rip you to shreds."

Applejack titled her hat and licked at her lips "Rarity's right ya no good scoundrel. Ya want to hurt our little nephew, ya are going to have to through us." She kicked her forelegs against the floor.

Pinkie Pie stood in attack mode, and growled "Yea you mean meanie pants. No one messes with my little wittle nephew and gets away with it," she snarled, furrowed her brows in anger.

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air looking at Chrysalis with strong intent "Yea you hag. If you mess with my little buddy, you better be ready for a good old fashioned bucking." She licked her lips and pounded her fore hooves together.

Chrysalis let out a simple giggle "Well this should be fun then," she quirked an eyebrow and lit her horn up, preparing to blast them with another beam of her magic. Toby looked on in fear, trembling, and weakly struggling in his chains and shackles. The changeling queen looked over at the helpless child, and smirked evilly "Say goodbye to your family little one," she let out a cackle, and released her beam of magic.

"NO!" Toby screamed as he watched as the beam aimed for his family, and he struggled harder, only to hurt himself more. He cried in pain, lowering his head afraid to see his family get hurt.

Suddenly the beam bounced off of an invisible shield, ricocheted all over the room, until hit Chrysalis in her side. She let out a cry of pain, but shook it off quickly. "W-what happened? I never miss," she looked on in shock, but stomped her hoof against the floor in anger.

A sly laugh echoed through the room, when in a flash Discord appeared. "Is that the best you have Chrissy?" He looked at her with a sly smile as she stood in front of the mares. He looked over at Toby with a look of deep concern on his face "Don't worry little guy, I will get you free." He snapped his talons to break the child away from his restraints, but to no avail. Discord looked on in shock to see that his magic didn't even break the shackles and chains.

Chrysalis let out a loud cackle "Even the almighty Master of Chaos can't even touch my magic," she lit her horn up, shooting Discord with it, and creating a chain with her magic, wrapping it around Discord tightly. "Now you be a good little draconequus and bow to your queen." She grinned wickedly, forcing Discord onto his knees with her magic, and lowering his head.

Discord growled with anger "I promise you Chrissy, you won…. GAH!" Chrysalis used her magic to tighten the chains around Discord. The others looked on in shock at their friend being easily overpowered.

_This is all my fault. She is strong because of my love for my family. _Toby thought to himself as he just sat helplessly on his knees, trembling in fear and sadness, and shuddered with sobs.

"You will call me your queen you miserable waste of space," Chrysalis stomped her hoof close to Discord. She looked over at the broken child, and smirked evilly. "You all want to disobey your queen, then let me show you what happens to those who disobey me." She lit her horn up, and shot a beam of magic at Toby.

"AAAHH!" Toby screamed in pain as Chrysalis shot him, causing him to shake convulsively in her magic.

Fluttershy cried out "TOBY!" She turned to Chrysalis, staring at her with rage, and shot off at her.

Chrysalis turned to see Fluttershy coming toward her, but was too later to defend herself when Fluttershy tackled her to the ground. She struggled underneath the enraged Pegasus, but found herself unable to kick her off "Get off me you..." She was cut off when a hoof was forcefully shoved in to her throat.

Fluttershy gritted her teeth, leaned her face down close to Chrysalis, and spoke with a guttural growl "YOU LET MY SON GO NOW YOU MONSTER! LET HIM GO NOW OR I PROMISE YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF EQUESTRIA EVER AGAIN!" She pushed her hoof down harder into Chrysalis' throat, causing her to gasp for breath.

She let out a sinister laugh as she gasped "You think you can intimidate me little po…" She was cut off as she felt a hoof across her face as Fluttershy hit her hard. "Alright, alright, I will let the little morsel go." She coughed as she waved a hoof causing the shackles, chains, and collar to immediately vanish away from Toby. However, Toby collapsed to the ground, breathing shallowly.

Fluttershy gasped, and got off Chrysalis to gallop over to her son with a look of fear and worry. The others galloped over to him as Fluttershy scooped his trembling body in her forelegs, cradling him close to her chest. She leaned her head down to nuzzle at him, tears flowing down her cheeks "Please my baby boy, stay with me. Momma's going to make everything better," she hovered into the air. She looked at the others "I got to take him to the hospital," they nodded in agreement.

She flew toward the balcony, until she ran into an unseen wall, which rippled with green magic. She held Toby tight to her as an evil cackle could be heard from behind. She turned to see Chrysalis standing tall with a wide evil grin on her face "Not so fast little pony. Do you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

The others stood ready to attack.  
Chrysalis grinned wider "Let it be known that this day forward, that all of Equestria will learn to bow, and obey at the hooves of Queen Chrysalis." She let out a cackle as she lit her horn up to prepare and fire.

"Not so fast you witch," the voice caught Chrysalis off guard as she looked around to have her gaze come upon Nikolai, Riley, Kevin, and the four princesses. Celestia had a smile of confidence etched on her face "Chrysalis, did you think it was easy for you to get rid of us?"

Chrysalis immediately furrowed her brows in anger, but made a smirk "Now every pony is here to fall at the hooves of me." She let out one last loud cackle before lighting up her horn aiming at them all, until Nikolai stepped in front of them. Chrysalis looked at him curious "And what do you think you are doing weakling?"

Nikolai ignored Chrysalis as he closed his eyes for a bit. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes back up, and they appeared to be all black with a crimson red star like symbol where his pupils were. Tears were pouring from the edges of them, and suddenly Chrysalis' once green eyes turned the same crimson red as Nikolai's.

Chrysalis stood, frozen in place "W-what's going on? I can't move." She was put in a trance by Nikolai's stare.

He reached for his second katana that was in a holder on his hip, pulling it out, and handed it to Kevin without taking his gaze off Chrysalis. "Kevin, do as I told you," Kevin nodded and grabbed the katana.

"You got it buddy," he turned to Chrysalis, and galloped toward her, swiping the katana up, and slicing half of Chrysalis' horn off. He galloped back over to Nikolai who blinked, and his trance like stare vanished.

Chrysalis collapsed to the ground screaming in pain "AAHH! What have you done you miserable parasite?" With her horn cut in half, the chains around Discord vanished, and he stood back up stretching out his snake like body.

Nikolai smirked "Nothing really. Just something I learned along my journey." He looked down at Riley and rubbed between his ears, earning him a lick on the hand. He looked at Kevin "Good job kid."

Kevin grinned sheepishly "Thanks buddy, but don't call me kid," the two let out a light laugh as they turned their attention back to Chrysalis, who lay on the floor on her legs, and her head lowered in defeat.

Celestia and Luna trotted up to her "Queen Chrysalis, as the true rulers of Equestria, my sister and I hereby banish you to Tartarus, where you shall live the rest of your life." Her brows furrowed in anger. She turned to Discord "Discord, do you think you could take her, and make it a slow chaotic journey?"

Discord grinned slyly "My pleasure your highness," he bowed his head, and turned to Chrysalis. "Okay Chrissy. I think it is time for us to get more acquainted," he let out a chuckle, and with the snap of his lion paw, the two vanished in a flash.

Celestia and Luna let out a giggle, but suddenly frowned as they saw Fluttershy cradling her son in her forelegs. His breathing was shallower, and he was a lot weaker. Luna spoke "My dear Fluttershy, we must take our precious child to the hospital." Fluttershy nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Celestia turned to the three allies. "Thank you, you three for all that you have done for us. We couldn't have gotten Toby back if you three didn't join us. You are forever our friends," her and Luna bowed their heads.

"You are welcome Princess Celestia, but you all take the little one to the hospital. He needs you all, "Nikolai nodded, along with Kevin and Riley.

Celestia nodded. She looked toward the elements, Luna, and Cadence "Every pony, gather around me, and we shall teleport to the hospital." They all nodded as Fluttershy carefully hovered over holding her weakened and hurt son in her forelegs. The others gathered around them closely as Celestia surrounded them all with a golden aura.

Fluttershy leaned her head down to gently kiss his forehead "Please hold on sweetie." She allowed a single tear to fall, and cradled his small form closer to her chest as they all vanished in a flash.

Nikolai sighed deeply "Well Riley, I guess it is time for us to continue our journey." He rubbed between the wolf's ears again, and turned to Kevin. "Hey kid, I mean young man. Would you like to join us? We could always enjoy the company." He gave the satyr a smile.

Kevin nodded "That sounds great to me." They let out a laugh as they walked to find their way out of the castle "Uh… how do we get out of here?"  
At the Ponyville General Hospital the group appeared, and Fluttershy immediately hovered to the front desk, where a white coated mare with light pink mane and tail stood. She bared a red cross on her flank "Yes can I help…" She immediately saw the small child in the Pegasus' arms, and suddenly trotted out from behind the desk. "What happened?"

Fluttershy's tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she spoke between sobs "Please just help him. He's my son, and he is too young to be suffering like this."

Nurse Redheart nodded and yelled for a stretcher. Two other nurse ponies came trotting out with a stretcher. "Give him to me Miss. He needs to be taken to the emergency room to be examined immediately." She reached her fore legs out, and Fluttershy gently handed her son over to the nurse pony. The nurse pony carefully placed Toby on the stretcher "You all wait out here, and I will come out to let you know when you can see him."

"Thank you Nurse Redheart," Princess Celestia spoke as the nurse nodded and stretchered the small child back to the emergency room.

Every pony went to sit and wait in the lobby, except for Fluttershy. She just looked at the double doors that they carried Toby through. _Please hold on my baby boy. _She thought to herself, and slowly trotted over to a sit in the lobby.

She let out a deep sigh. She felt bad that she couldn't go back there with her son, but she knew that she could do nothing.

She couldn't do nothing… but wait.


	15. Chapter 15 (Final)

**Chapter Fifteen**

Morning arrived as Celestia stood outside the Ponyville General Hospital, and raised her sun. She closed her eyes softly, and allowed a silent tear to cascade down her cheek as she whispered to herself "Please let my precious little nephew be okay." She took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, and turned to trot back into the hospital's lobby.

Every pony stayed overnight at the hospital not wanted to leave, just in case there were any updates about Toby's condition. A soft and warm smile crept across Celestia's face as she looked upon her ponies as the nurse came trotting in. Celestia gave Nurse Redheart a warm smile, and looked at the others sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up my little ponies," she spoke with her usual soft motherly tone.

The group slowly blinked their eyes open, and immediately shot awake when they saw Nurse Redheart. Fluttershy trotted up to her with a look of deep concern. "How is Toby Nurse Redheart? Is he okay?" She bit her lower lip nervously.

Nurse Redheart gently placed a hoof on the deeply concerned Pegasus' shoulder, and gave her a warm smile with a nod "Yes Fluttershy, he is doing fine. However, he was very weak when you brought him in, and dehydrated. We gave him some fluids, and he is sleeping right now. If you would like to go back and see him though, it would be okay." She gave Fluttershy and the others a warm smile.

"I will go get the fillies and Spike. I am sure they will be happy to know that Toby is okay," Twilight smiled as she teleported in a flash out of the hospital.

A smile of relief crept across Fluttershy's face as she wrapped her forelegs around Nurse Redheart's neck "Thank you Nurse Redheart for saving my precious little Toby." She began shaking with sobs of joy, and she let her tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

Nurse Redheart reached up and rubbed up and down Fluttershy's back soothingly. "There is no need to thank me dear." She looked at the others with a warm smile as she patted Fluttershy's back before breaking the hug. "Follow me, I will show you to his room." She turn to trot ahead as the others followed.

Upon entering the room, Fluttershy saw her son sleeping peacefully as he lay on his back, and his chest slowly rising and falling. She carefully trotted up to the side of the hospital bed, sat down on her haunches, and reached a hoof up to place on his small hand. A tearful smile was etched on her face as she leaned her head in to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

The others had tearful smiles of their own as they carefully trotted in, and sat down on their haunches around the bed.

Nurse Redheart gave the child a warm smile as she came trotting in from the doorway "He is such a precious little colt. I don't understand why some pony would do this to such a young, innocent child." Her smile turned into a frown.

Celestia nodded "I know my little pony. Yet, it was Queen Chrysalis who done this to our precious little nephew." Nurse Redheart gasped at hearing the changeling queen's name, but Celestia gently waved a hoof "Don't worry though Nurse Redheart, my sister and I gave her the rightful punishment she deserves." Luna and the others nodded in agreement.

"M-Momma?" the small voice of Toby spoke as he very slowly started to blink his eyes opened.

Fluttershy immediately stood up on all fours, lifted a foreleg up to lay over his small, and leaned her head to give him a nuzzle on his cheek. "Momma's here sweetie," she gave a warm smile as he opened his eyes.

Tears stung his eyes as he reached up and wrapped his little arms her neck tightly. "MOMMA!" he cried out loud happily, and started to cry into her shoulder sitting up in his bed.

Fluttershy carefully climbed up onto the edge of the bed, wrapped her forelegs gently around him, and stroked up and down his back. "Shh… it's okay my baby boy, Momma's here… shhh."

Nurse Redheart wiped at her tear stained eyes with a fore hoof as she looked up at Princess Celestia, and whispered "I will just leave you all while I go get the papers to sign for him to be released." Celestia gave her a silent nod, and warm smile as Nurse Redheart trotted out of the door.

Fluttershy held Toby close to her as he continued to cry into her shoulder shaking with sobs of joy to finally be reunited with his mom. She stroked along his back with her foreleg, and gave him a tender kiss on the top of his head. She very carefully lifted him up from underneath his legs, picking him up from the bed, and gently sat him in her lap to let him rest in the crook of her foreleg.

After several minutes of releasing his tears, and crying into his mom's shoulder, Toby lifted his head to look up into her sky blue eyes sniffling "Oh Momma. I missed you so much, I love you!"

Fluttershy smiled tearfully as she kissed him gently on the forehead "Oh my baby boy, Momma missed you so much too. Momma loves you, and I will never ever let anything bad happen to you again." She stroked along his side as he sat in her lap.

He sniffled, let out a heavy sigh, and looked up at her, then around at the others "Momma, aunties, I am so sorry for you getting hurt because of me," he lowered his head sadly. "I wanted to help, but I was too weak, too small, and you all got hurt because of me." He started shaking with sobs once again.

The other frowned at him, but Luna carefully trotted up to mom and son. She leaned head down and nuzzled at his cheek "No dear Toby, do not blame yourself my sweet little nephew." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"The princess is right sugarcube," Applejack spoke up as she gave him a soft smile. "Ya were just being used as a pawn in that rotten varmint's plan to try, and take over Equestria. She is a full grown mare little feller, and she thought ya was an easy target in being a young child."

Rarity nodded in agreement "Applejack is absolutely right darling, that ruffian of a queen showed nothing but weakness when she had you locked in them awful, and heavy chains and shackles." Her lips pursed with anger at the memory of seeing her little nephew in the position. She let out a deep sigh "But you showed great strength Toby, because you never let her corrupt your heart." She gave him a warm smile.

Toby gave a light smile, and turned to look up at the two royal sisters. "Auntie Luna, Auntie Celestia, why was Queen Chrysalis so mean?" He looked at them curiously, but with a frown.

Celestia stepped forward, and sat down on her haunches, looking at the small child in Fluttershy's lap. "Well my dear little nephew, Chrysalis is a mystery to us all. The only thing we know of her is that her, and her children of changelings thrive on the love from other ponies, in which they feed off of." She let out a heavy sigh.

Toby nodded sadly. He looked up, and looked up into his mom's eyes "Momma, where is Auntie Twilight?" He was curiously.

Out of nowhere a flash of light occurred, and Twilight, along with the fillies, Spike, and Cadence appeared in the hospital room. "Did some pony ask for me?" She giggled and trotted over to Toby, nuzzling him on his cheek "It is good to see that you are doing better sweetheart."

He reached up and hugged around her neck "Auntie Twilight!" He said happily as he sat in his mom's lap.

Twilight reached up and patted him on the back "Hello dear. I brought you some special guests too," she giggled and stepped aside to reveal the fillies and Spike.

Toby smiled happily "Big sisters and Uncle Spike!" They came up to him and swallowed him up in a big group.

The adults smiled warmly at the young ones.

After they broke the embrace, the CMC looked at their little brother with frowns upon their faces. Toby looked at them concerned "What's wrong big sisters?"

Applebloom started for the three "Well little buddy, for what we did in luring you to that slimy, rotten excuse for a pony, we just want to say…" She looked at the other two

"We're sorry Toby!" They said altogether lowering their heads in shame.

Toby frowned "Big sisters, please don't be sad. You didn't do anything wrong. Queen Chrysalis used you like she done me." He reached forward to give Applebloom a hug around her neck and the other two joined in. "I love you my big sisters."

They each gave him a tearful smile, and nuzzled at him "We love you too little brother!"

The other da'wwed at the four as they broke the hug as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon trotted up.

Silver Spoon leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Hello sweetie pie. I am glad you are doing better Toby, I was so worried about you." She gave him a warm smile, and reached up to lightly touch his hand.

He blushed at the kissed "Thank you Silver Spoon. I am okay now, so you don't have to worry about me anymore." He leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Silver Spoon blushed at the kiss and trotted to the side. Diamond Tiara reached up a hoof to place gently on his shoulder, and pulled him close to her in a hug. "I am glad you are okay too little guy. No pony deserves that kind of treatment, especially one as sweet as you Toby." She broke the hug and trotted over to join the others.

Toby smiled as he turned to see Cadence "Auntie Cadence!"

She trotted up to him and nuzzled the top of his head "Hello sweetheart. Your Uncle Shining wanted me to give you his best wishes." She gave him a warm smile, and patted his lap gently with a hoof.

He nodded and gave her a hug around her neck "Thank you for coming Auntie Cadence, I love you. Tell Uncle Shining I love him too when you go back home."

She reached up and patted him on the back with a hoof "Of course dear. I am just glad you are doing better, and don't worry, I will tell Shining that his nephew does love him." She gently broke the hug as she trotted off to the side.

Celestia smiled warmly at the child, but a look of concern and curiosity crept across her face. "Toby dear, I want to ask you something, is that okay?" She laid down on all fours as every pony else did.

He looked at her worriedly "Yes you can Auntie Celestia. Is something wrong?" The concern of his voice earned him a gentle shake of the head from Celestia.

"Oh no my dear nephew, there is nothing wrong at all." She gave him a warm smile "However though, I wanted to ask you, when Chrysalis told us that you witnessed the truth when she chained me and Luna up, what did she mean?"

A look of fear came upon the small child's face as he looked at Celestia, Luna, around at the others, and finally up into the eyes of his mother. Fluttershy looked down concerned for her son, and pulled him close to her rubbing at his side. He looked up at her, and curled up closer to her in the crook of her foreleg, letting out a heavy sigh.

"W-well, Queen Chrysalis showed me a dreamscape, and… and…" He shuddered in fear of telling the rest, and turned his head, burying his face into Fluttershy's shoulder shaking with sobs of sadness

The others looked on with frowns, but Luna carefully approached Toby. "My dear nephew, please don't be afraid. Here, let me try something. I promise it won't hurt." He turned his head to look at her, and sadly nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Luna allowed a single tear to fall from her eye as she leaned her head to him, and touched his fore head with her horn, lighting it up.

With her magic, Luna surrounded every pony with her warm blue aura, and the environment around them slowly turned to pitch black. After a few seconds, the environment started to ripple, and it turned into the same dreamscape in which Chrysalis created to show Toby.

After several minutes, every pony looked at Toby as he had a look of fear on his face. Fluttershy hugged him tight, and wrapped both of her forelegs, and wings around his trembling form. She laid her head over his, and kissed the top of his head.

He let out a heavy sigh as Fluttershy gently uncovered him after a few minutes in her embrace. He smiled up soft at her as he allowed his tears to continue to stream down his face, and he carefully climbed off her lap. He looked around at the others, and carefully walked to the window of the hospital room to look out at Celestia's sun filling up the afternoon sky.

Fluttershy carefully trotted close to him "Toby sweetie, what's wrong?" She looked worriedly at her son.

With a deep breath, Toby began to sing with a soft, warm tone.

After he got done singing, every pony couldn't keep their tears at bay any longer, and he immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Fluttershy's neck and laid his head against her chest fur. The others joined the two in giving them a big warm hug, along with the three other princesses.

Deep within his heart, Toby knew that the dreamscape Chrysalis showed him was a lie. He knew that his family loved him with all their hearts, even if he wasn't a pony. He knew that with his family, and in his new home of Equestria, is where he does belong.

During the night white Toby was asleep peacefully in Fluttershy's bed, he was awoken to the sound of a light whimpering sound coming from downstairs. He quickly, yet carefully climbed out of bed, and went downstairs to see his mom stirring in her sleep. A look of deep concern crept across his face as he walked over to see what was wrong.

He placed his little hands on her shoulder, and very carefully nudged her "Momma? Momma, please wake up." He frowned at seeing his mom whimpering in her sleep.

After nudging a couple more times, Fluttershy shot awake panting heavily. She looked down to see her son with his little hands on her foreleg, and gently picked him up in a warm embrace. "Oh my baby boy, you are safe." She laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Toby felt his heart break at seeing his mom like this "Yes momma. I am okay." He lifted his head up to try and look into her eyes. "What's wrong Momma? Why are you crying in your sleep?" He reached up to wipe away a stray tear on her cheek.

She let out a very soft giggle as she saw her son wipe away her tear, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I had a bad dream sweetie, and I thought I have lost you forever," her lips quivered with sadness. "I thought I would never see you again." She let out a heavy sigh as she looked at him in his eyes, while holding him warmly in her forelegs. "I don't know what I would do without you Toby."

His frown grew deeper "Oh Momma, please don't cry. I am here, I am okay, and I will always be here." He held his hug around her neck, and laid his head on her shoulder. "Please Momma, don't cry."

Fluttershy sighed softly and turned her head to kiss his cheek gently. She held him close for what felt like eternity, rubbing along his back soothingly.

He lifted his head off her shoulder, and looked into her eyes "Momma, would you like to sleep in the bed with me tonight? I will chase away any more bad dreams you might have." He gave her a soft smile, and laid his head back down on her shoulder.

She smiled warmly and hovered up off her lounge holding Toby around his back with a foreleg, with the other gently tucked on his legs. "Thank you sweetie," she held him close as she hovered up to her bedroom. She hovered over to the bed, letting Toby to climb onto it first, and climbed up onto it next. She laid down, tucked her legs underneath her, and extended a wing for Toby to crawl under.

He gave her a warm smile and curled up under her wing, close to her side. He looked up at her "Goodnight Momma, I love you." He reached his head up to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and let out a soft yawn.

Fluttershy closed her eyes to subdue her tears, and leaned her head down to kiss the top of his head. "Goodnight my baby boy, Momma loves you too, with all my heart." She laid her wing over his small form, and laid her head over his to snuggle him close and warm.

With Luna's moon shining warmly through the window, it casted a warm, comfortable glow over mother and son as they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Toby smiled happily in his sleep, because he knew this was his home. This is where he belonged.

* * *

**The song I chose for Toby to sing during the hospital scene was Bryan Adams "This is Where I Belong" from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron**


End file.
